ETERNAL SUNSET  The Edward and Veronica Fantasies
by Veronica Elizabeth
Summary: This is my ultimate fantasy of Edward Cullen.  Combining my love of Edward with my love of cowboys, my story is filled with romance and erotic passion in a secluded mountain cabin in the dense forests of the Rocky Mountains.
1. Chapter 1

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Candy Canes and Sugar Kisses**_

Veronica shivered as she stared out the window, although she wasn't the least bit cold. The interior of the tiny log cabin was as toasty as if it was a hot summer day. But, it was December 24th and the wind was blowing the snow against the outside walls of the house with violent gusts that made the entire structure seem to shake. The sound of another log being added to the already blazing fire turned her attention away from the blinding snow storm outside. As Veronica gazed toward her husband, she asked, "How did you do it?"

Edward gave her that crooked childish grin that always made her knees feel weak and her insides quake like the snowflakes that swirled in the wind outside. He lifted one dark brow in a curious arch and straightened up to his full height.

"How did I do what, babe?" The breath caught in her throat as it often did whenever she stared at this man. Veronica looked into his twinkling gaze, which appeared a rich topaz hue in the flickering firelight. His innocent expression did not fool her…he knew exactly how he affected her. She could not even speak until she swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Her heart thudded against the inside of her chest as she attempted to remain in control for just a few moments longer.

"H-How did you get me exactly what I wanted for Christmas?" His shoulders shrugged as if he didn't know what she was talking about, but the teasing smile that curved his lips told a different story. Veronica had asked for only one thing this year – to spend time alone with her gorgeous husband without any interruptions from the outside world. This blizzard had knocked out the phone service on both the landline and the cell phones, the satellite was down and if not for the emergency generator, they would not have any power in the entire house. Veronica couldn't be happier.

With an exaggerated bow, Edward bent forward, "Your wish is always my command." He straightened up and held out his hand toward Veronica. "And, if I'm not being too presumptuous, I would like to make your second wish come true."

She drew in a deep breath as she gazed at his out-stretched hand. His fingers were so long, and slender, so perfect…just like the rest of him. She could feel the touch of those icy fingers on her skin even before she crossed the room to where he waited. His arms encircled her waist the instant she was within his reach and she snuggled against his hard chest. When Veronica was in her husband's arms, the rest of the world ceased to exist. In her wildest fantasies, she never could have imagined she would be so happy, so loved and so in love…and that she would be married to a vampire.

"Let me warm you," Edward whispered when she trembled with anticipation. He scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her into their bedroom. He always confused her shivering with being cold, and she'd given up trying to argue with him about it. She shook her head and a smile instantly touched her lips as she glanced around. The bedroom was aglow with flickering candlelight and a bottle of champagne chilled in a bucket on the nightstand. One tall champagne flute waited to be filled and a single red rose rested across her pillow.

"You're amazing," she whispered as he placed her gently in the middle of their king-size bed and lay down next to her. His smooth cold lips began to kiss gently along the curve of her neck. Veronica's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't help herself – every time his lips were against her neck, a frenzy of fear and excitement rushed through her. It would be so easy for him to lose control and in a heartbeat her life would end, and she would become like him…one of the undead. This would happen someday, they both knew it, and they both wanted it – someday.

"I love you," Edward said softly as he began to lift her blue sweater up past her bra. She raised her arms up so that he could pull the sweater over her head as she repeated her version of his sentiment,

"I love you so much more." He ignored her comment as he tossed the garment off the bed and his kisses began to nip gently along the rise of her breasts above the top edge of her black lacy bra. His frosty lips against her fevered skin sent bolts of ecstasy through her entire body. Reaching back, Veronica quickly unhooked her bra so that Edward could assault her throbbing breasts properly. He wasted no time in discarding the bra and allowing his mouth to clasp onto one eager nipple. She moaned softly and leaned forward to allow his lips to devour her swollen breast. His glacial touch induced an ache so sweet she felt as if her heart was exploding inside of her chest. When his mouth moved to give the other breast equal attention, Veronica reached up and immersed her fingers in his thick russet colored hair. The feel of the silken strands between her fingers was like an aphrodisiac every time her hands became lost in the tussled mass of his luxurious tresses. A familiar ache began to work its way through her loins and it was like a wildfire was raging out of control inside of her. Edward was already unsnapping her jeans and pulling the zipper down, as Veronica fumbled with the snap on his jeans. Since Edward was so much more proficient than she was at everything, he assisted her clumsy hands and before long the last of their clothes were thrown on the floor. Her flesh, scorching and full of life melded against his cold, unyielding form and she was once again filled with wonder. How was it possible that he could be void of all life when he seemed more alive than anyone she had ever known? Veronica could tell how difficult it was for him to hold back, but he was always so worried he would hurt her if he ever lost control of his own body.

His arms were as stiff as rods as he held himself up just enough so that their bodies were touching, yet he kept himself from completely laying on top of her because his stone body would crush her if he allowed his full weight to press down on her. She could feel the tip of his icy penis pressing into her lower abdomen, and as her fingers clasped around the marble shaft, she felt the sensation that Edward continuously told her was not possible. He insisted his long dead penis could not grow engorged the way a living man's could when aroused, but Veronica knew she was not imagining the way his penis pulsated and warmed with her touch, and this certainty gave her a heady sense of power that only served to increase her desire for this man. The throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable by the time his rigid penis entered her and she could not help the weak cry that accompanied his first deep plunge. She felt him ease up and she immediately clasped a hold of his buttocks and pulled him back down into her. Although she could not deny he was more man than she could sometimes handle, having him inside of her and being bonded together in this intimate ritual was worth any amount of pain she had to suffer. Veronica clamped her mouth shut to keep any more cries from escaping, because she knew in a few seconds, his rock hard penis would lull the hurt into a pleasure so deep and ravenous that she would become nearly unconscious. Already, the pain was fading, and was being replaced by shooting sensations that made her feel as if her insides were about to detonate.

Edward pulled her up to a sitting position without dislodging her body from his and with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist he pulled her to the edge of the bed where he knelt on the floor and began to delve his hips against her as he continued to move in and out of her like a perfectly oiled machine. She threw her head back, unaware of the animalistic growl that escaped from her. It felt as if he had entered her very core and the building climax was almost more than her human mind and body could endure. With a heavy shudder, she felt Edward's movements start to slow and then eventually come to a stop. But, he remained inside of her as he picked her up in his arms and lay down on the bed with her still impaled on top of him. Veronica drew in a trembling breath as her sanity began to seep back into her spinning mind. Her body still felt as if a bonfire was searing through it. Like a limp rag doll she laid face down on top of her husband. Her sweating, hot body rested against his cold and unyielding one, yet, not even the chill radiating from him could cool the inferno inside of her. This man – this vampire – was like no other lover she had ever known. His love-making went far beyond physical contact. Each time he entered her, he claimed more than her body; he possessed her very soul, and Veronica felt a connection with him that was almost unearthly. She wished they could remain together like this forever.

"We need to get a blanket for you," Edward whispered against her ear. "I don't want you catching a cold."

"Not yet," Veronica replied. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her lips sought his mouth as naturally as a moth is drawn to a flame. Her kiss was demanding and her intent was obvious as her tongue entered into the sweet honey-tasting interior of his mouth. His tongue instantly began a sensuous game with hers as their lips ravenously devoured one another. She felt the rise of his hips as he began to move inside of her again and she responded by moving with him in perfect harmony, but now she was on top and he was not entirely controlling the situation. Veronica plunged down hard, wanting every inch of him in her; it was a pain she relished. His hands cupped her buttocks and she could feel his fingers pressing into her flesh. A cry of rapture escaped from her as he pushed her up to a sitting position. Her palms pushed against his chest as her body arched backwards and their hips continued to grind together. His deep lunges were nearly too much for Veronica to bear, but she would never admit this to him. She gritted her teeth together and when she was certain she could not take much more of the deep penetration, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down as he made one final lunge upward. Veronica's breath caught in her throat and she heard him gasp loudly as they jointly reached the highest summit of this sensuous rite.

For a few moments longer, she rested in the protective cradle of Edward's embrace. No words were necessary. Their enraptured actions had just spoken every emotion they were capable of feeling. Physically spent, Veronica let her husband roll her off of his body and onto the mattress. Someday, when she was a vampire, too, she would have unending stamina like his and they could make passionate love like this forever. That was definitely something to look forward to in the future. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he moved the long-stemmed rose from her pillow and placed it on the night stand so that she could lay her head on the pillow. He gently pulled the warm flannel sheets and down comforter up over her nude body. He would lie on top of the covers, of course, because he never felt the cold. Veronica reached up and placed one hand on the side of his face. Beneath her sweating palm his skin felt as smooth and cool as porcelain. His golden half-closed gaze stared down at her and a soft smile touched his lips. In the flickering candle light, he appeared almost God-like. Veronica was overcome with emotion as she gazed at him and marveled once again at how much she loved him. "Merry Christmas, Veronica," Edward said softly in his lyrical voice. He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. Was it possible for someone to be so gloriously happy? Veronica wondered once again. The sudden sound of the screeching wind blasting against the exterior walls intruded into this magical moment and bolted her back to reality.

"You sleep now, darlin'. I will make sure we have plenty of wood for the night and check the gas in the generator. I need to keep you warm." His ironic words barely reached Veronica's ears before her exhaustion coaxed her into a deep, contented slumber. Christmas Eve had been all that she had dreamed of and more.

A hazy gray light filtered through the curtains on the window, but Veronica could tell it was early morning. Still groggy, she instinctively reached over to snuggle up to her man. A disappointed sigh emitted from her as she realized he was not in bed. But, she could smell the enticing aroma of coffee and knew he was probably busy preparing her breakfast. Although, he didn't eat or drink, he had learned to cook like a gourmet chef just so he could make sure she ate properly. Veronica smiled to herself and pulled the covers up under her chin. Merry Christmas to me, she thought as her body tingled from the memory of last night. Although it would so easy to just lay here all day—in bed—making love to her sexy husband, Veronica knew that her weary human body could not handle it. Her smile faded. Maybe they should just get it over with. Edward was so ready. He desperately wanted her to join him for all eternity and he worried constantly that something would happen to her when they were apart, preventing them from fulfilling their ultimate goal. But, once, before they were married and had first began their love affair, and when she had learned his deep dark secret, he had told her it was extremely rare, and nearly impossible, for a human woman to become impregnated by a vampire. But, it had happened several times throughout history. It was this desperate hope that kept Veronica from joining her soul mate in his vampire world. To have Edward's child, to know that their love had created a living, breathing extension of them both, was far, far too important for her to give up on just yet.

She was 28 years old and Edward was pretending to be 23, so they could both pretend for a little longer that they were a normal couple. If she wasn't pregnant soon, she told herself, she would forget this desperate quest, but for just a little longer, she would continue to hope….. Veronica dragged herself out of the bed and grabbed her fuzzy pink robe from the end of the bed where Edward had left it for her. Her body felt like it had been beat with a bat and her insides felt like they had been rubbed raw. But, it was so worth the suffering. She slipped her feet into her matching slippers, limped through the bedroom door and drew in a heavy breath as she straightened herself up and acted as if nothing was hurting.

Glancing around, Veronica realized she was alone. Edward had probably gone hunting. The interior of the little cabin basked in a soft multi-colored glow from the twinkling lights on the evergreen Christmas tree in the corner of the living room. The small round table in the kitchen area was formally set with one plate, eating utensils and a Santa Claus mug. A red and white striped candy cane was lying diagonally across the plate, and beside the mug was a tiny package wrapped in silver foil paper with a white bow. Veronica clapped her hands together like an excited child. Whatever was in that little box was something she knew she would cherish. Since Edward was not here to see her, she scuffled slowly over to the table and picked up the tiny present. The sound of the front door swinging open made her gasp and she almost threw the package in the air.

"Mornin', darlin'," Edward said in a suggestive drawl. His pale fingertips touched the brim of the black Stetson cowboy hat he wore on top of his wavy hair. "And, Merry Christmas again," he added as he tipped his hat slightly.

A guilty giggle escaped from Veronica as she quickly replaced the package on the table and grabbed the candy cane instead. She turned to bask in the sight of her dangerously handsome husband. Ever since moving to this remote part of the forest in Northwestern Colorado, he had fully embraced the cowboy lifestyle. His lanky, six foot two inch frame was adorned in a long black canvas duster that ended almost at his ankles. Rubber ranch boots protected the cowboy boots he wore on his feet and the incredibly sexy black cowboy hat topped the ensemble. His exquisite appearance seemed to be accented by the contrast of dark clothing against the alabaster smoothness of his indescribably beautiful face. Veronica unconsciously sucked loudly on the curved end of the cane as she drank in every inch of her gorgeous man. Her knees felt shaky and weak and her loins throbbed unmercifully. If he crossed the room right now, threw her across the table and made love to her among the broken dishes, her every Christmas wish would come true. "You look hungry," Edward said with a laugh. One dark auburn colored brow rose up in a teasing arch as one side of his mouth curved up in a taunting smirk. As his smothering golden gaze locked with Veronica's gaze, he anxiously kicked off his rubber boots. Underneath, he wore sharp toed black and grey Tony Lama cowboy boots. He did not remove his long duster or hat as he began to move towards her with a swaggering gait that was so elegant it almost appeared as if he was floating. Veronica's hand still held the candy cane to her mouth, but she no longer sucked on it. The peppermint treat now rested awkwardly against her gaping bottom lip.

She couldn't move as she watched him drawing nearer, nor could she look away from the intense expression of passion on his face. He stopped when he was just inches from her. Parts of their bodies were barely touching as he reached out and pulled the candy cane from her trembling mouth. Leaning down, his lips began to suck on the sweet stickiness covering her mouth. Veronica's arms automatically rose up and encircled his neck as she exhaled the breath she had been holding and opened her mouth wider to receive his darting tongue. She was only vaguely aware of the collapse of her quaking legs when Edward crushed her against his hard body with one swift move. He completely supported her weight as his kisses demanded her complete surrender. Just as quickly as he had grabbed her and lavished kisses on her waiting lips, Edward released his mouth from hers and pulled back slightly. He looked down at her with narrowed eyes. His long thick lashes almost rested on the top of his satin cheekbones. Veronica was grateful that he was still supporting her with his strong embrace or she was certain she would have collapsed at his feet. Just the sight of him turned her limbs to Jell-O.

"You need to eat breakfast," he whispered.

"I had a candy cane," she whispered back. Food was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Edward's head shook from side to side beneath the wide brim of the hat.

"A hearty meal," he retorted. "Then treats, and, presents," he added with a wink and a quick glance at the shiny package on the table.

A disappointed sigh came from Veronica's swollen mouth. He was such a stickler when it came to making her to eat properly. At least, that was one more thing they would not have to waste time with once they were both immortal. "Okay," she mumbled as she felt his tight hold around her waist begin to loosen. Her legs felt barely strong enough to keep her upright. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled heavily. She was reminded that she had crawled directly out of bed this morning and not bothered to brush her hair or teeth, and unlike Edward, whose breath always smelled like honey and never a hair out of place, she still had to take the time to make herself presentable.

"I'll go clean up a bit," she said in a resigned voice. Edward leaned over and kissed the top of her tousled auburn hair. The brim of his hat brushed against her head as he backed away.

"I'll have breakfast waiting." Veronica nodded her head, adding,

"And treats, don't forget the treats." His mouth broke into a wide grin.

"You will never want for treats for the rest of your existence, darlin'."

Veronica's loins felt like they had just melted into a quivering mass. Damn food, anyway! "I-I-I will b-be right b-back," she stammered as she forced herself to move away from him. The lingering pain from last night's excursion was now replaced with new longings. She hurried into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a brightly wrapped package; her present for Edward. She had thought about her gift to him for months – just what does one buy a vampire, anyway? His needs were fairly basic: find a home where he could live in peace, like their little secluded mountain cabin; stay out of the sunlight, easy to do in the heavily-wooded forest they lived in – they only went to the nearest town occasionally and always on rainy or snowy days or at night; to feed off the blood of the forest animals, and there was abundance of them here, and find a mate so that he wouldn't be alone. Veronica hugged the package against her breast and smiled to herself. He had definitely found his mate and neither of them would ever be alone again. She only hoped he liked the leather chaps she had made especially for him by a local saddle maker. They were fashioned out of soft black leather with white leather diamonds down the side of each leg. In the center of each diamond was a sparkling silver concho…they would shimmer in the sunlight just like he did. She gulped when the image of him wearing the chaps – only the chaps – wafted through her wanton mind. Oh My God, she thought with a giddy chortle, this present would serve more than one purpose. Maybe she would buy him a lasso for New Years!

As she shoved the drawer shut with her knee, the rose Edward had placed there last night toppled to the floor. Veronica bent down, and without thinking, grabbed the thorny stem of the flower. She cried out and dropped the stem almost immediately when she felt the sharp prick, but it was too late. Before she had even straightened all the way up, Edward was standing beside her. Veronica's startled gaze traveled up from his feet to his head, and if the situation had not been so dire, she would have burst out laughing hysterically. He had discarded his long canvas coat and was now wearing only his cowboy boots, black hat and a pair of boxer shorts that she had given him as a gag gift last year. They were red velvet with furry white trim around the leg openings and velvet ties that had little bells hanging from the ends. In white lettering along one leg it read, "Jingle balls."

Veronica's wide-eyed gaze moved up past his flat chiseled stomach and perfect pecks, coming to rest on his ashen face. "I barely pricked my hand—" He shook his head from side to side,

"What—what do you want me to do?" The expression of terror on his face was evident and his voice was consumed with panic. "It's your call, Veronica, it always is." She stared at his face; his jaw was squared and taut and his eyes looked wild and dark. The feel of the small trickle of warm blood coming from the minor wound on her hand caught her attention and she threw the present on the bed and clasped her injured palm in her other hand. It was, she realized, a very small injury. "I need to know now!" Edward demanded. His hands were drawn into balled fists at the sides of his red velvet boxers.

Veronica's mind filled with images of how wonderful it would be to be his equal in every way…to be his vampire wife. It would be the greatest Christmas gift he could ever give her. Yes, this could be the day they had both been waiting for since the first time they had gazed at one another years ago. She ran her tongue over her parched lips and opened her mouth to tell him yes – but then she remembered last night. Maybe he had already given her the greatest gift of all; maybe he had planted a magical seed inside of her that would flourish and grow and fill her with more love than she could ever imagine. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"No, Edward, not today." Her voice was hoarse and barely audible, but he heard, and he understood. He twirled around on his heels and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She knew if he remained any longer the enticing smell of her blood, even such a small amount, would be too much for him and he would lose control. Occasionally, there had been times when she had her period, and he was forced to go hunting for the entire duration because he was afraid of losing control. But, menstrual blood was easier for him to resist because it wasn't fresh blood. Veronica remained rooted to the spot for several moments, staring at the closed door. A deep sorrow filled her chest and she fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She wanted to be like him so badly, but yet, if there was even the most remote possibility that she could have his child, how could she not wait a little longer? A soft knock on the door interrupted her tormented thoughts.

"Veronica? Are you okay?" Edward's worried voice calmed the sense of remorse and indecision that had threatened to overcome her seconds ago. She reminded herself that she had him, and that was all she would ever need. The next time something like this happened, she wouldn't hesitate to let him turn her, and there would be a next time; there always was. "Yes, I'm great," she called out.

"I'll be there in a sec. Hope breakfast is ready." She wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek and hurried into the bathroom to care for her wound. With a bandage secured snuggly over her cut, and her long auburn hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, she quickly threw on an old pair of jeans and a gray thermal pullover, and then slipped her feet back into her fuzzy pink slippers. When she exited from the bedroom the delicious odor of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven greeted her nose and made her stomach growl loudly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she approached Edward. He was sitting on the rug beside the Christmas tree, still wearing the silly red boxers and nothing else. He patted the spot beside him in an invitation for her to join him. In his other hand he was holding the little silver box.

"Oh, let me get your present," Veronica announced as she reached him, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. He said nothing of the incident with the thorny rose. Instead, his cold lips gently brushed against the soft skin at the back of her neck. She trembled. He could do it now…just bite her neck and it would be done.

"I hope you like it," Edward said. His voice was like velvet to her ears. He placed the little box in her lap and waited for her to open it. Veronica felt like her insides were filling with molten lava. She wanted nothing more than to concentrate on his gift, but the sweet scent of his breath against the side of her face made her fill with desires that only he could satisfy. The feel of his rigid penis against her buttocks where she sat in his lap was not helping the situation. Stop it, she inwardly commanded. With one shaking hand she picked up the box and with her bandaged hand removed the bow and began to rip the paper away. A burgundy velvet box waited to be opened beneath the paper, but her quivering fingers would not work. Edward reached forward and popped the top open for her. A gasp was her only reply. The box contained the most stunning ring she had ever seen, even more beautiful than the diamond eternity wedding band she wore on her left hand. "Is this…"

"Yes," Edward cut in. "It's our family crest and since you are part of the family, it's time you wore it, too." He pulled the exquisite piece of jewelry from the box. The black onyx was oval in shape with the elegant scrolled design set in diamonds that shimmered like miniature stars; more diamonds edged the entire oval and the band was also fashioned of tiny diamonds. Veronica had never seen so many diamonds adorning one piece of jewelry.

She was speechless. His family – the Cullens – were a proud, tight-knit clan, and even though she had no doubt they loved her and were happy that she was Edward's wife, she never expected them to allow her to wear the family crest. Each of the Cullens wore this crest in one form of jewelry or another. Edward's sisters had necklaces, his mother a charm bracelet, Edward, his father and brothers all wore wide leather wristbands with the crest on them. But none of those other pieces of jewelry could even begin to compare to the magnificence of this ring.

"Oh Edward," Veronica finally managed to say in a breathless voice. "I can't even find the words to describe how beautiful it is and how much it means to me that you—and your family—would want me to wear your family crest. It's, it's…." her voice trailed off. Edward carefully slipped the ring on the third finger of her right hand, taking extra caution not to touch the bandage she wore on that palm.

"It's radiant and beautiful," he said. "Just like you." He clasped her chin with his fingertips and turned her to face him.

Just as their lips touched, a thunderous gust of wind whipped against the house again. It was still snowing and piling up fast. They could be snowbound for days…maybe weeks. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was this man, this vampire, who had claimed Veronica's body, heart and soul. Wrapped in his embrace, she would never feel the cold from the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

_**Candy Hearts and Blood Red Roses**_

The forest in the winter was like a frozen fantasy world; deep snow was smooth alabaster, and glittered like trillions of diamonds. The sun created such a glare on the stark white world, and was so bright; it hurt the eyes to look upon it for more than a few seconds. Overhead, the sky was clear and such a rich shade of blue it appeared almost surreal. The boughs of the towering Colorado pines hung low and heavy with mounds of snow, and the silence was so permeating that it was almost deafening.

Veronica stood at the edge of the thick grove of pines and stared at the incredible sight in the middle of the open field. Her husband, Edward, was as still as a marble statue and was staring straight ahead. Beneath the wide brim of his black Stetson, part of his exquisite face was shaded from the sun, but the lower half of his face glistened as brilliantly as the sparkling snow around him. His stance was casual in his faded blue Levi jacket and jeans. His thumbs were hooked in a nonchalant manner in the front pockets of his pants; the parts of his hands that were exposed to the sunlight shimmered like smooth, highly polished diamonds. The breath caught in Veronica's throat as she watched him. If possible, she loved him more every day, and she was still amazed by his indescribable beauty. The overpowering love she felt for him actually caused her body to ache. It was the sweetest kind of pain. Her mouth opened to call out to him, but as if he knew what she was about to do, his head turned towards her. His golden gaze flashed in the bright light like a beacon and as their gazes locked a dazzling smile curved his lips, exposing teeth that were even whiter than his porcelain skin.

"Come out here with me, darlin'," he said with a sideways tilt to his head. He unhooked his thumbs from his pockets and with one of his forefingers motioned for her to come to him.

With a sigh, Veronica moved forward on her snowshoes. Her gait was clumsy and awkward and she felt self-conscious under her husband's unwavering gaze. Unlike her vampire husband, who needed nothing to shield him from the freezing cold, she wore a bulky red snowsuit, a woolen hat and gloves, sunglasses and heavy boots on her feet. She looked like a spaceman, while he looked like a Greek God. At least, he had to wear snowshoes to keep from sinking, even if he did glide gracefully over the snow, while Veronica stumbled along far behind him. Edward's arms surrounded her waist the instant she was in his reach. She snuggled up against his stone cold body and closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush softly against her forehead. They had learned the hard way that kissing when the temperature was below freezing was not advisable. Veronica's hot wet mouth, against Edward's ice cold mouth had the same reaction as sticking her tongue on a metal pole; they always got the giggles thinking about it now, but it wasn't so funny when it happened. Not only did she think they would never be able to pull apart, but it hurt like Hell. Her lips had been so raw and swollen that they hadn't been able to share a passionate kiss for a week.

"Let's go back now," Edward said in a breathy voice. "I can't stand not being able to feel your lips against mine."

Veronica nodded enthusiastically. "I want a lot more than the feel of your lips," she said with a suggestive chuckle. Just being near to him always turned her into a sex crazed maniac. "I wish summer would hurry up and get here," she added wistfully. She glanced around at the glistening forest and couldn't help but smile. They had made love in every meadow and under every tree in this entire area during the summer months. The sensuous memories only increased her desire to make love to her husband even more now. A fluttering in her stomach and a torturous ache in her loins made this need all the more prevalent. "I don't want to snowshoe all the way back—it will take too long."

Edward chuckled. "You are insatiable, woman." He looked up at the clear blue sky, adding, "Thank you, God."

Veronica smacked him playfully on the chest and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her up effortlessly. He loved carrying her, and she loved it when he swept her off of her feet and into his arms. Their faces were close enough to kiss, and the restraint it took for Veronica not to lean forward an inch or two and kiss those perfect lips was pure torture. She moaned, and it was Edward's clue to get her home. His movements always reminded Veronica of a panther…graceful, sleek and fast. He glided across the frozen tundra with her in his arms as if his snowshoes were barely touching the ground. The towering pines, endless white snow and patches of blue sky overhead were just a blur to Veronica as they hurried towards their little cabin that was located in a secluded valley at the base of the mountain. It had taken them over two hours to snowshoe up to the meadow they had just been in, but Edward's unearthly speed had them back home in less than five minutes.

They threw off their snowshoes and heavy boots on the front porch and hurried threw the front door. The cozy warmth of their cabin welcomed them as they rushed inside. "Let me help you with those clothes," Edward said the moment the door was closed behind them. His long pale fingers began to slide the zipper down the front of her snowsuit, but his golden eyes never left her face. Veronica could see her own reflection in his mesmerizing gaze; she couldn't look away.

She was completely under his spell now, and always. She sighed as he slid the heavy snowsuit over her hips and down her legs, and then she lifted each leg so that he could pull the cumbersome garment away from her. She immediately kicked the suit out of the way and threw her arms around her husband's neck. That kiss she had been so desperate for was now inevitable. She pressed against Edward's unyielding body as he bent down to meet her anxious lips. His mouth, so cold and smooth, blended with hers and his tongue darted into her mouth. The taste of sweet honey filled her mouth and a heady scent filled her nostrils. The hunger he created in her was ravenous. Edward once again scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Veronica kissed his neck, his cheek, his ear; his smooth skin was like satin against her lips. Her fingers raked through his thick luxurious hair as he continued into the bathroom before putting her down. She grabbed onto the waistband of his Levis and pulled the clasps apart with one swift tug and then raised her arms up over her head so that he could pull her pink thermal top over her head. She wore no bra underneath and she heard him groan softly as he leaned over and latched his mouth onto one anxious nipple. The chill of his mouth caused the tip to grow taut and attentive at once. Veronica leaned back against the bathroom wall and let his mouth do its magic on first one breast and then the other. When his mouth released her breasts, they felt cold and deserted and still longed for more. Veronica's trembling fingers began to unbutton Edward's blue and gray plaid flannel shirt as he worked her heavy black leggings down past her hips. She pushed the shirt away from his shoulders as soon as she stepped out of her leggings and panties.

There were no barriers when their bodies came together again…hot sweating flesh against hard cold granite. Edward backed Veronica towards the walk-in shower as their kisses kept them fused together. When they stepped into the enclosure, he reached out and turned on the facet. The shower stall filled with hot water, and steam rose up as Edward slid the glass door shut. He leaned Veronica against the smooth gray tiled wall while the water sprayed over both of them like a waterfall. As Veronica opened her eyes for just a moment, she glimpsed her husband. His long thick lashes were narrowed over his gold eyes and droplets of water danced along the tangled russet curls that hung over his forehead. The water did not stick to his hard skin, but the wetness made his flesh look like polished granite as it cascaded over his face and down the entire length of his body. Veronica felt the breath catch in her throat. Even after all this time, his radiance still made her feel weak with desire. He met her gaze and his pupils appeared to turn to liquid gold. A grin turned up one corner of his mouth as he leaned forward to kiss her softly. While his teasing kiss distracted her mouth, he reached back and grasped her buttocks to lift her onto his protruding penis. Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him while he began to plunge deeply into her; she moved with him in perfect unison. He pressed her back against the shower tiles as the hot water made their bodies create little squishing sounds when they melded together and then pulled apart with each urgent thrust. She was fire, he was ice and together they were explosive. To Veronica's constant amazement, the climax of this impassioned ritual seemed to reach new heights every time they made love.

Afterward, as she fought to breathe normally again, Edward lathered her hair and body and slowly washed every inch of her with loving strokes that were nearly as erotic as making love. By the time they finally exited from the shower, the hot water had grown cold, but Veronica was still on fire. "Oh dang, I missed a call," she said as she entered the kitchen and picked up her cell phone from the table. Edward's arms encircled her waist from behind and another sharp pang of wanton lust gripped her loins. His cold lips easily kissed the back of her exposed neck since her hair was secured in a messy bun up on top of her head with a big tortoise shell clip. As always, she shivered with the usual sensations of desire and fear knowing that his mouth was against her neck and it would be so easy for him to just bite…

"Who is it from?" Edward asked as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the fireplace where the crackling flames filled the room with warmth.

Veronica went along with her husband to the love seat that sat in front of the rock fireplace. She pushed the message button and sighed. "It's from the high school. They want me to sub tomorrow, but there's no way."

Edward pulled her into his lap. "Why, I like it when you play teacher? Remember, that's how we met?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica said, "Oh, how can I forget? You were practically the beginning and the end of my teaching career. A student teacher and a student…sorta frowned upon, ya know?" A

chuckle was Edward's first response. "I was a senior, eighteen years old. That's legal. And, you were such a temptress, I couldn't resist you."

Veronica gasped. "Me? You were the one who wouldn't leave me alone and you were only pretending to be eighteen, remember? I just wanted to be a good teacher and you kept looking at me with those smoldering gold eyes and that crooked, teasing smile and constantly asking for help with your homework—" Veronica's words were cut off when her husband decided to kiss her again. His lips were gentle against hers, and reminded her of the first time they had kissed all those years ago…when he had been pretending to be a normal high school student and she had been terrified of breaching her brand new teaching oath by becoming involved with one of her students. The excitement of that first kiss had never faded, and her love for this man—this vampire—had continued to grow until it knew no boundaries. When their lips parted, Veronica's contented sigh spoke a thousand words. Edward's gentle touch cupped her cheek as he turned her to look at him.

"You should go tomorrow; get out of the house and be around other people once in awhile." "I don't need anyone but you," Veronica retorted. Edward was her sole reason for breathing, and once she became a vampire, she wouldn't even need that…Edward was everything. "Besides, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and there is absolutely no way I am going to spend it with anyone other than my husband."

"Ah, yes…Valentine's Day. I had forgotten all about it." His teasing grin told a different story. "Well then, why don't you go sub for the day and we'll do something special in town tomorrow night." He chuckled as if he knew a secret that she didn't.

As Veronica gazed at the guarded expression on his gorgeous face, she had no doubt that he had already planned something really special for tomorrow night. He was the ultimate romantic and there was no way he had forgotten about the holiday designed just for romance. Every Valentine's Day that they had celebrated together since they had met had been filled with flowers, candy, gifts and enough passion to fill the pages of a romance novel. "Okay, I guess I can force myself to sub tomorrow." Veronica trembled at the thought of what awaited her tomorrow night. "But remember, you promised—no presents." She glanced down at her hands where her beautiful diamond wedding band adorned her left hand and the exquisite Cullen Crest ring he had given her for Christmas decorated the ring finger of her right hand—they were the only pieces of jewelry that she always wore. Yet, the jewelry box on her dresser was filled with necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other assorted diamond encrusted trinkets that her husband had gifted her with throughout the years. He had a real penchant for diamonds and it seemed he thought she needed an endless supply.

Substitute teaching at the local high school was merely a reminder of the excitement, fear and preordained destiny that had led Veronica to Edward Cullen. As she walked down the halls to the senior English classroom where she was subbing for the day, she relived each and every memory of those first few months over five years ago when she had been a young student teacher at a high school in Northern Washington State; the first time their eyes had met and she couldn't look away; the first time she had breathed in the honey-scent of his aura, and felt his unearthly cold touch when he had held her hand for the first time—the night of his high school graduation; it was first night he had held her in his arms, and answered all of her questions, and confirmed all of her fears. That was also the night he had told her that he loved her, and the night they made love for the first time….and the rest was history. Veronica had never regretted one second of the decision she had made on that night, which seemed like another lifetime ago now.

"Mrs. Cullen? Will you be here again tomorrow?" Veronica snapped out of her sweet reverie of the events that had led up to her fairytale wedding and the incredibly wonderful life she now shared with her vampire husband. She glanced at the tall young man that stood in front of her. What was his name again?

"W-What?" she stammered. "Oh, tomorrow? No, just today," she answered, finally reining in her wandering senses.

"Oh, that's too bad," the senior boy replied as he glanced at her shyly. "I enjoyed having you here today."

"Thanks," Veronica answered as she quickly looked away. The boy ambled awkwardly out the door as if he had more to say, but had lost his courage. She grabbed her purse and started towards the exit doorway of the classroom. Her footsteps faltered and she stopped dead in her tracks. The breath caught in her throat and her heart felt like the beats had just accelerated to the point that it was about to burst from within her breast.

Edward was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and one of his long legs bent casually at the knee in front of his other leg in a nonchalant stance. He wore faded jeans and his black sharp-toed cowboy boots; a white dress shirt, with a couple of the top buttons undone to reveal his throat and a teasing bit of his muscled chest. A black blazer topped the shirt. Beneath his black Stetson, his rich russet hued hair curled in a beckoning manner along the collar of his stark white shirt and around his ears. The wide brim of the cowboy hat was pushed back slightly on his forehead, so that more of the teasing strands were visible across his forehead. His lips were curled in a taunting grin and his golden gaze looked as if he was stripping her naked with his eyes.

"E-Ed-w-ward," Veronica gasped. "I-I thought you'd be-be waiting in the truck for me," she finally managed to say. He had dropped her off this morning and planned to run errands and then pick her up when school was out. The weather had cooperated completely with their plans, because the day was dark and cloudy, so carousing around town was not a problem for Edward today.

His smile widened as he shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to see you in a classroom again. It brings back such good memories."

Veronica stepped forward until she was only a couple feet in front of him. Good God, he shouldn't be allowed out in public when he looked this amazing. He still had not moved, but he motioned toward the other doorway with his head.

"That boy, he has the hots for you. I know that feeling well."

Veronica felt a fiery blush flood her face. "That's ridiculous," she retorted. "I did not encourage—"

"I know you didn't do anything other than be yourself," Edward said with a chuckle. "You're just too irresistible."

"Yeah, to high school boys…I am beginning to feel like a pedophile here." Veronica glanced around nervously. "Can we go now? I'm anxious for this special night you promised me.

Edward tossed his head back and laughed. He uncurled his arms and put one around his wife's shoulders. "Well, I hope you won't be disappointed."

As they walked through the hallways and out into the parking lot, Veronica was aware of all the gaping stares that were directed at them. Edward always drew this sort of admiration whenever he ventured out in public. Not only was he drop-dead gorgeous, but he carried himself with such grace and assurance that mere humans could do nothing more than stare at him. Walking at his side, with his arm wrapped possessively around her, Veronica was aware that she was the luckiest woman in the world. And, she knew that her handsome husband was about make her feel lucky in a lot more ways as well!

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled out of the high school parking lot and headed the opposite direction from the route they needed to take to go home. Edward raised one thick brow and shook his head, but did not offer an answer. They were entering into an area that contained only elite condos and hotels for the exclusive ski resort that was part of this mountain community. Edward pulled his big black Chevy Silverado pickup into the entrance of one of the underground garages of a multi-story condo complex and produced a card to admit them into the private parking area for guests. He glanced out of the side of his eye and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Cullen." He jumped out of the truck and rushed around to open the door for Veronica before she had a chance to say another word. She took his extended hand and stepped down from the tall truck.

"Are we staying here tonight?" she asked. As much as she loved being at home in their little secluded cabin, she was growing excited at the thought of playing like a tourist for the night.

"I thought a night in town would be nice. Hope you are okay with that?" Edward said as he drew her up against his hard body and kissed her in a manner that hinted at the activities he had in mind for the night.

Veronica's knees felt weak by the time his lips pulled away from her mouth. She ran her tongue over her own lips, tasting the sweetness of him that still clung there. "I am more than okay with it," Veronica gushed. "And, more than a little anxious to see our suite.

Edward pulled another key card from his blazer pocket and winked. "Come with me and all your wishes will be granted." A thud echoed through Veronica's breast as her heart skipped a beat. She knew her amorous husband all too well, and she had no doubt that he had an extraordinary night planned for her. As they entered the elevator to take them to their condo, Veronica's excitement continued to grow. They stopped on the third floor and exited into the hallway. No one else was around and the area was quiet and dimly lit. Edward pulled her up against his side as they walked the short distance to the suite he had rented for the night. He unlocked the door with the card, but before Veronica could enter, he swept her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. The dreamy strains of Boyz 2 Men, "I'll Make Love to You" filled the room.

Veronica gasped…she had been prepared for something spectacular, and Edward had not disappointed her. The room was blazing with what appeared to be hundreds of white and pink candles; there was not one spot on the tables or countertops that was not covered with flickering candles, and scattered among the candles were rose petals in the deepest shade of crimson that Veronica had ever seen. Several tall crystal vases of long-stemmed roses in the same blood red hue sat among the petals and their rich heavy scent filled the entire room. "It's beautiful," Veronica whispered as Edward kicked the door shut and carried her to the white velvet couch in the center of the room. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Veronica," he began as he sat down next to her. "Everything I do, everyday of my existence, is all for you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and vowed not to cry. Instead, she reached out and removed the black cowboy hat from his head and placed it on the couch beside her. Then, she immersed her fingers in the silken strands of his thick hair and pulled herself up against his hard body until they were molded so tightly together that not even a breath could come between them. Her kiss was consuming, demanding and caused her entire body to fill with a wildfire that only her vampire husband could douse. "Make love to me," she whispered through the fevered kisses. She didn't have to ask him twice.

Edward clasped her hand and pulled her up from the couch; his golden gaze never left her face. His lids were heavy with passion and half closed over his eyes and his mouth was parted just slightly as if he was just about to kiss her again. Veronica was hypnotized by him…she would follow him to the ends the earth, and beyond. For now, however, she only had to follow him into the bedroom. More candles and thousands of rose petals covered every inch of this room, as well. She glanced at Edward, preparing to say something about the staggering amount of preparation he had done for this night, but he did not give her a chance as his mouth claimed another kiss and his hands began to expertly remove the short black skirt and red sweater she was wearing. She quickly kicked off the tall, knee-high black boots she wore on her feet. Veronica began shoving his blazer away from his shoulders; it joined her clothes on the floor. She pulled his shirttails out of the waistband of his low riding jeans, and her anxious fingers began unbuttoning his white shirt. As each button slipped through the buttonhole, Veronica's lips began to traipse a trail of heated kisses on his chest, her tongue tantalized each of his rock hard nipples; her dedicated mouth kissed his ribcage, his bellybutton, and then her fingers slowly undid the snaps on his jeans as she slid the pants down from his narrow hips. He wore nothing underneath. He kicked his cowboy boots off of his feet so that she could continue to disrobe him in a slow, sensual manner as she pushed his jeans down to his ankles and he lifted first one foot and then the other until he was completely free of all of his clothes. Veronica's eager hand clasped a hold of his always-ready penis, and she thrilled to the unnatural feeling that he repeatedly denied; the feeling that a rebirth of life pulsated from deep within him. Edward moaned and pulled her close again.

"Not yet," he whispered as he began to imitate her actions and slowly removed her black lace bra and black bikini panties. Only her woolen knee-high socks remained, so he began to trace a heated trail of kisses down past her stomach, and along the length of one thigh as he rolled the socks down and removed them from her feet one at a time. A tremor raced through Veronica's entire body as his cold lips charted a fiery path in each spot they touched. Now that there were no obstructions between them, he picked her up again, and carried her to the enormous bed in the center of the room. Soft music continued to fill the entire suite with words of undying love. He gently placed her among the scarlet rose buds that covered every inch of the bed, and the intoxicating scent enveloped her as Edward stood back up and let his hungry gaze travel the entire length of her body. "I have envisioned this site all day," he said with a husky sound to his voice.

The seductive look on his face induced an inferno in Veronica's loins as he lowered himself down carefully upon her waiting body. He entered her as easily as if they were pieces of a puzzle that fit together with perfection. As always, he was gentle and considerate as he made love to her, being careful not to crush her with his hard unyielding body, but there was something different tonight…something intangible that Veronica could feel, but couldn't even begin to understand. Maybe it was the excitement of being in the beautiful condo that was filled with the scent of roses and the romance of the flickering candle light and harmonic notes of the love songs, or the overwhelming feeling of love that she had for this man—this amazing vampire. But, as Edward's movements intensified and they clung to one another with each passionate motion until Veronica was sure that a dozen sticks of dynamite had just exploded inside of her, she felt something that she had never felt before. She always experienced incredible, mind-blowing orgasms with her sexy husband every time they made love, but she never had the sensation that something had been released inside of her before tonight…it was like a feeling of warmth; fleeting and indefinable, and then it was gone, and she was sure she had just imagined it.

"Have I told you lately that I love you," Edward whispered in his sultry voice. Veronica snuggled up against his stone cold body and placed her hand on his silent chest. There were times, when she waited breathlessly for the feel of a heartbeat, but of course, it never happened.

"Not for at least five minutes," Veronica answered in a hushed voice. This night, this room, this man, they all seemed like something from a fairytale. How was it possible for a mortal woman to live a real-life fantasy?

"Well, that's far too long," Edward said as he sat up.

Veronica sighed as she was forced to sit up with him. She would have preferred to never move from his arms again. She looked up and met with his rich golden hued eyes, where a hint of mischief radiated from their sparkling depths, along with the crooked half smile on his lips always made her insides turn to pulp. His tousled copper colored hair curled enticingly around his face and seemed to be begging for her to run her fingers through it again, but he didn't give her a chance. He produced a big red velvet heart box from beside the bed and placed it on Veronica's bare thighs. "You promised—no presents!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"It's traditional to get candy for Valentine's Day." His lyrical laugh echoed across the room as he added, "And, I'm a traditional kind of guy."

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. He knew how much she loved chocolate. She lifted the lid from the top of the heart box. Tears filled her eyes as she looked in the box. Inside was a giant chocolate heart. In red writing was 'Edward + Veronica…two hearts that beat as one.' "It's perfect," she said softly.

"I love you," Edward said as he reached out and caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Veronica swallowed hard and gazed at her husband. She had not gotten him a gift, because he had promised her that they wouldn't buy one another anything. But, there was one thing she knew he wanted, and it was time that she gave it to him. "Edward," she began. "I'm ready…I want to become a vampire tonight." She saw the look of surprise filter through his face. Then, as his surprise faded, a brilliant smile lit up his face.

"We'll never have to be apart again." His voice was filled with awe as if he couldn't believe she had actually said those words to him.

She drew in a trembling breath and nodded her head, but words failed her. She wanted this—she did—and she knew it was foolish of her to keep putting it off. The chances that she could become pregnant with his child were slim to none, so it was ridiculous to keep waiting.

Edward leaned forward and wiped away another stray tear. "You're not really ready, are you?"

"Yes," Veronica insisted as she nodded her head. "I am…tonight."

As he studied her face closely, Edward asked, "Why tonight? What made you change your mind after all this time?"

"Well, do you remember when you told me," she stopped to lick her dry lips. "Well—about how it might possible for a woman to get pregnant by a vampire?"

A look of total disbelief crossed Edward's face. "Veronica, I told you that it was only rumored that it had happened in the past, but I have don't even know if it is really poss—" his words stopped abruptly as he eyes widened. "You—you really don't think you are preg—"

"No—no," she gasped. "But, that was why I have been waiting, and hoping…I wanted to give you a child so badly, Edward. But I just keep getting older, I'll be twenty-nine soon, and I realize how foolish it is—I mean—what are the odds? Right?"

Edward was quiet for a few seconds as he studied her face closely. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Veronica, he spoke. "I wish you had told me this sooner. I had no idea that you were wanting this so badly, and now I feel terrible for ever mentioning it to you. It's not something that is likely to happen. I'm so sorry. All I've ever wanted was to give you everything your heart could ever desire, and now, I realize that I can never give you want you want most of all."

His sorrowful tone and the crushed expression on his face made Veronica's heart feel like it was shattering into a million pieces. "Oh no, my love. I wanted to give you a child, but only because you have given me every one of my heart's desires. And, I can give you nothing in return. It's you that I want, nothing more…only you."

A poignant smile touched Edward's lips. "You really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you? You think you've given me nothing?" He shook his head and sighed. "You have given me a life when I barely had an existence before you and a soul mate when I thought I had no soul, and a heart filled with love where there is no heartbeat. You have given me everything, Veronica…everything!"

The tears flowed freely from her dark eyes now as Veronica reached up to touch his cheek softly. "Then, let me give you one more thing," she whispered in a choked voice. She leaned her head back, exposing her neck, and trembling, she waited. Edward's infectious laughter broke through the silence. Veronica looked at him with a frown drawing her brows together.

"I am not going to bite your neck—I'm not Dracula," he chuckled.

She glared at him. "Okay, so how will you do it then?"

He shrugged his bare shoulders and glanced down. "Where is the biggest vein that carries blood to your heart?" Veronica's gaze followed his eyes downward—to her groin area.

Her eyes widened and her gaze flew back up to his face. "Oh, down there? Really? Oh God!" "It's your choice, Veronica…it always is," Edward said. Veronica took a heavy breath and laid back on the blanket of rose petals, she closed her eyes, and trembling, she waited.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said in a breathy voice.


	3. Chapter 3

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Sweet Temptations**_

Breakfast in bed was a common occurrence for Mrs. Edward Cullen. Her husband provided this luxury for her on a regular basis, and catered to her every need without hesitation, and Veronica never allowed herself to forget she was the luckiest woman alive. The juice ran down Veronica's chin as Edward jokingly stuffed the huge cream-capped strawberry into her mouth. "I know I have a big mouth, but geez!" she giggled as she attempted to chew the mouthful of sweet fruit. Edward leaned forward and her mouth ceased to work as he slowly began to lick at the strawberry juice that trickled down her chin. His icy tongue gently caressed her skin while it moved up to her gaping lips. She quickly swallowed the rest of the strawberry so she would be ready for the kiss she knew was imminent. The chill of his lips upon her mouth and the feel of their tongues intertwining in a sensual dance created a fire that burned from her throat to her loins and made her yearn for much more than mere kisses. Veronica threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his unyielding form as the fire inside of her erupted like an explosion. Her fingers raked through his thick russet tresses as her entire being was drawn in by his intoxicating aura. The ache within her was so intense that it nearly rendered her incoherent. She was certain she would die if he didn't make love to her again soon.

"You haven't finished breakfast," Edward whispered softly. He scooped another strawberry into the bowl of whipped cream. "Aren't you hungry?" His voice was suggestive and husky.

"I'm starving," Veronica whispered. "But not for food." As she moved in for another kiss, Edward surprised her by dabbing the cream from the strawberry on the tip of her nose. The crooked smirk on his mouth left little doubt that it was not an accident. As she giggled Veronica reached down and dipped her finger into the bowl and retaliated with a swipe of cream across Edward's cheek. His rich deep laughter echoed through the bedroom and the sound made her dizzy with the love that washed through her. She constantly marveled at how she continued to fall more and more in love with him on a regular basis, if that was even possible. When she pulled her hand away, Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand back towards him. The laughter faded as his long lashes narrowed over his golden gaze and a look of naked passion overtook his face. His lips encircled her finger as he sucked the cream off the tip and his eyes spoke volumes as his gaze locked with Veronica's. She grew delirious with wanton needs that only this man, her vampire husband, could fulfill.

"You need to eat before my parents get here," he stated when he removed his mouth from her fingertip.

"You need to make love to me again before your parents get here," she retorted in a breathless voice. "Your wish is my command." He pulled her willing body up to him as his mouth assaulted her lips again. His long fingers entangled in her hair and his tongue was once again welcomed by hers. Each of Veronica's senses were overwhelmed by his nearness and the sweet intoxicating scent of him…a smell that was so exhilarating she couldn't even describe it. Only the taste of his kisses were akin to the flavor of honey and this was the only earthly thing she could relate to the indescribable beauty of this unearthly man she loved more than life itself. Edward gently pushed Veronica back against the mattress. She was wearing only a pink tank top and no panties, since he had already made love to her before breakfast. He had put his boxer shorts back on when he had went to the kitchen to make her breakfast, but his rock-hard penis was pressing mercifully against the thin gray material, eager for release. As he stretched out beside her, she could fell the hard member pressing against her thigh. She trembled visibly with the knowledge that when he entered her again, and for the time while they were making love; it would be as if they were one…literally sharing one heart, one soul and joined together in the most intimate ritual between a man and a woman. He pushed the flimsy tank top up over her breasts and surprised Veronica once again by dabbing a dollop of the whipped cream on the attentive tips of each breast. She felt an anxious shiver race through her body as his icy lips encircled one nipple and began to suck ever so gently until the last of the cream was gone; he kissed the slight indentation between her breasts as he moved to the other breast. Veronica's heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest and she had no doubt that Edward could feel and hear the thudding as loudly as she could. His smooth lips sucked away the last of the whipped cream from the other taut nipple as his tongue lavishly teased the rigid tip. And then, when Veronica could only gasp with pleasure, his teeth began tug at the tank top that was preventing him from kissing a trail up to her neck. She quickly aided him in discarding of the garment by pulling it over her head before he tore it off her body with his impatient teeth. As his cold, smooth lips kissed a heated path at the base of her neck, she tilted her head back, exposing all of her neck so that that he could cover that area with kisses before their mouths were once again joined in another impassionate kiss.

Now that she knew he would not bite her in the neck when the time came for her to become a vampire, she thoroughly enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck "I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered in a barely audible voice. "But, those three simple words do not even begin to express the depth of my feelings for you."

He rose up slightly on one elbow and looked down at her. His beautiful stone-like countenance was alive with unspoken emotions. "I wish I knew how to tell you just how much I love you." He sighed heavily and continued, "Before we met, I just went through the motions of having an existence. Even though I had Carlisle and the rest of my family, I didn't feel like I had a real life and I couldn't understand why I even existed at all. But then I saw you standing at the head of that classroom and I knew why I had continued to survive as—as this undead thing that I was for all those decades. I finally understood what my purpose on this earth was supposed to be." His dark lashes blinked rapidly several times as if he would cry if he had the ability to do that human function. "My purpose is to be with you…to love you and to protect you for all eternity. I have a reason to exist now, and it's you, Veronica, just you."

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat, but could not prevent the tears from rolling from the corners of her eyes. The guilt she had felt since Valentine's Day had not lessened. He had been so happy that she was finally ready to join him in his vampire world, but then, at the very last second—as she had felt the sharp edges of his teeth against her skin—she had changed her mind and decided to remain human—for awhile longer. They had not talked about the night again, and it had been nearly two months ago, but she had no doubt how much it pained him to know that she still was not ready to commit to becoming a vampire, even though he finally understood the reason why she kept prolonging the enviable.

"Edward, I just want you to know tha—"her words were cut off by the sound of a loud knocking on the front door. Her gaze flew to Edward and she could tell that even he was surprised by the interruption. "Is it them...already?"

"Yes, they decided to surprise us and did a damn good job of it," Edward said in an annoyed tone as he stood up and grabbed Veronica's hand to help her up from the bed. "I was wondering why the only thoughts I was hearing was Alice thinking about her stupid shopping trip to New York next week. They were all trying to distract me so that I won't know Carlisle and Esme were getting here early."

Veronica frantically grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them up over her hips as Edward pulled his pants on. She slipped her tank top back on and grabbed a short-sleeved sweater to put on over it. Then she tossed Edward the blue plaid shirt that he had been wearing earlier. "Why would they want to do that?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She shook her head in despair as they exited the bedroom and she glanced at her husband's obvious bed-head hair sticking out at all angles. His parents were not going to have any doubts as to want they had been doing. Edward chuckled as they approached the door. He reached out and wiped a smudge of whipped cream from the bridge of her nose, but just as she realized that he still had a streak of the white cream along the top of his cheekbone, he was already pulling open the front door to greet his parents. "Mom, Dad! You're early," Edward said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

Although his parents and his siblings were welcome and frequent visitors to their secluded mountain cabin, it was still uncomfortable to be caught in a compromising position. Veronica forced a smile as she felt a hot blush work its way through her face. She glanced at Esme and felt the flame grow hotter in her cheeks. Esme's golden gaze locked with hers and it was obvious that she was taking note of her disheveled appearance. Unconsciously, Veronica's hand rose up to her hair again, but Esme didn't give her a chance to do anything else as the older woman threw her arms around Veronica's shoulders and embraced her in an endearing hug.

"I've missed you both so much," Esme said. She leaned back and looked at Veronica, adding, "You look so beautiful, even more so than usual; you're almost glowing!" Veronica felt the heat in her face flame up again as she imagined that Esme must know exactly what they had been doing just moment earlier.

But, before Veronica could respond, Esme turned loose of her and hugged Edward with the same excitement. As Carlisle followed suit and gave Veronica a loving embrace, she glanced over and met Esme's gaze. She was looking at her with a curious tilt to her head and a strange expression on her lovely face. Veronica smiled as a nervous flutter erupted in the pit of her stomach. She loved her mother-in-law immensely and had never felt uneasy around her before, but Esme was staring at her so oddly right now. "We weren't expecting you for a couple more hours," Edward said with a forced-sounding chuckle. He raised his hand up to his face where the smudge of whipped cream still clung to his cold skin. He quickly wiped it off and then wiped his hand on his jeans without glancing back at his father's smirking face.

Carlisle smiled and glanced back and forth between Veronica and his son. "Well, Alice called and told us we needed to get here immediately…that something monumental was going to happen." Carlisle shrugged and added, "So, what is going on?"

A confused look claimed Edward's face as he glanced at his wife. "Nothing. I don't know what Alice thought was going to happen?"

Veronica shook her head from side to side, equally as confused by Alice's prediction as Edward was. She reminded herself that although her lovely sister-in-law had the ability to see the future, her power was occasionally incorrect if anything changed at the last minute and obviously, this time, Alice was mistaken. As far as Veronica knew, nothing important was about to happen other than her in-laws were here for a visit, and their early arrival had created a very embarrassing situation.

A shrug lifted Carlisle's shoulders. "Well, I guess Alice got it wrong." He winked at Veronica and added. "But, she really hates it when that happens."

"So we just get to visit with you a little longer and that's a good thing," Veronica replied as she reached down to grab the suitcase Esme had set on the floor. When she bent over the floor seemed to swirl before her eyes and everything became one hazy blur. She vaguely remembered toppling forward but before she blacked out completely a strong pair of arms stopped her before she hit the floor.

"W-What happened?" Veronica mumbled. She reached up to touch the wet washcloth that was on her forehead. As her foggy vision began to clear she focused on the three pale faces hovering above her.

"You tell us," Carlisle asked while he pressed a stethoscope to her heart. "Everything seems completely normal. You're not running a fever and your heart sounds strong and healthy." He pulled the stethoscope away from her chest and pulled the ends from his ears, but left it hooked around his neck. His voice was so gentle and sweet to her ears that Veronica felt a complete sense of calmness wash over her in spite of the fact that she had just fainted for the first time in her entire life. Her gaze sought the face she needed to see as desperately as she needed to take another breath. Edward was already pushing Carlisle out of the way so that he could sit beside her on the couch. His cold palm pressed against her cheek and the expression on his face was so tortured that Veronica felt like a vice had just closed around her heart and caused it to cease beating, in spite of the fact that Carlisle had just said it was beating strong.

"Esme, let's go get unpacked and give these two a few minutes alone." He touched Veronica's head softly, adding in his soothing tone, "Then I will check you out thoroughly. It's probably just a virus or something."

"T-Thanks," Veronica answered, but her eyes never left Edward's face. After being together for nearly six years, she knew exactly what he was thinking, especially about this subject.

Before she could even open her mouth, he said the exact words she knew he would say. "Veronica, if you're sick—" "I know—I know, and you're right." She reached out and grabbed his hand; it seemed to feel even colder than usual, although she knew that had to be only her imagination. His fingers clasped a hold of hers as if he was afraid to let go.

The hard lump that had formed in her chest felt crushing and she wasn't even sure if she could speak. "I-I," she coughed to clear her throat and she could see the look of panic invade Edward's face. "If anything were to happen to you before—" "It won't, because I realize now how foolish I am being. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, more important to me than for us to spend eternity together. I understand now that I can't chance it any longer." She felt the grip of his hand grow tighter and his terse expression eased slightly. With a forced chuckle, she added, "I guess Alice was right, something is going to happen. It's just not what we were planning to do while your parent's were here to visit."

"No, actually, it would be perfect. I would want Carlisle here just in case anything was to go wrong during the transition, but—"he hesitated before continuing. His lashes narrowed and he watched her closely as he added, "Are you sure you are willing to give up the crazy notion of getting pregnant once and for all?"

A loud gasp echoed across the room and Veronica turned to see the horrified expressions on the faces of her in-laws. Carlisle stepped forward, leaving Esme rooted to the spot. He put his hand on his son's shoulder, but his gold gaze was focused on Veronica. "Pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

"I've told her it's next to impossible," Edward replied as he shook his head negatively.

Carlisle continued to stare at Veronica with a curious expression on his face. "But, it has happened before." He motioned for Edward to move from Veronica's side. "Have you been feeling okay recently, I mean before you fainted today?"

"Truthfully, I never felt better in my entire life than I have the past few weeks. I can't understand why I passed out." She shrugged. "And I feel great now."

Edward nodded his head. "She has been hard for even me to keep up with the last couple of months. It's been like she has this endless amount of energy lately."

"Have your menstrual cycles been normal?" Carlisle asked.

Veronica felt herself blush at the idea of talking about that to Edward's father, but she reminded herself that he was a doctor, after all. "I've never been regular, so I don't really keep track."

He put the ends of his stethoscope back in his ears, "Do you mind?" he asked her as he took Edward's place next to her on the couch.

Veronica shrugged and moved her hands out of the way so that he could listen to her heart again, but instead he placed the stethoscope beneath the low riding band of her jeans on her abdomen. Veronica drew in a startled breath when the cold instrument touched her stomach, but she held her breath and remained unmoving. She stared directly at Carlisle's face; she didn't dare look at Edward, because she had no doubt that he was freaking out right now. For what seemed like forever, Carlisle listened to her abdomen; he moved the end of the stethoscope a couple times and continued to concentrate on whatever it was that he was hearing. The silence in the room was deafening. When Veronica was certain she couldn't hold her breath another second, he finally pulled the instrument away from her stomach and stood up.

"Carlisle?" Edward said in a tone that suggested he already knew what his father would answer. The two vampires stood facing one another for a moment as the silence once again shrouded the room. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Edward had already read his thoughts. "My God!" Edward gasped. "Could you be mistaken?"

Carlisle shook his head. "There's no mistaking the heartbeat."

Esme was now standing next to her husband. She was staring at Veronica with a tender smile on her lips. "I knew there was something different about you the moment I saw you today. You are radiant! And, I think we should be acting happy, I mean, this is a miracle, right?" she said as she leaned down and gave Veronica an affectionate hug. "Congratulations," she said quietly.

Veronica had not moved; she was too numb with shock. "Am—Am I-I really pregnant?" she finally managed to ask. Her trembling voice seemed to snap the two men out of their shocked trance. She glanced at Edward and met his worried gaze for just a second before she turned to Carlisle again.

Carlisle's head slowly began nod in an affirmative motion. "There's a very strong heartbeat. So, yes," he tore his gaze away from Edward and focused his attention on Veronica. "You are definitely pregnant. I will do further tests to determine how far along you are, but I am one hundred percent sure we have a baby in there."

"I know exactly when I became pregnant," she said as she glanced at her husband. "It happened on Valentine's Day."

Edward's thick brows drew together as if he was recalling all the excruciating details of that night when she had told him why she had been putting off becoming a vampire, and the roller coaster of emotions they had both felt when she had decided she wanted him to transform her and then had changed her mind again at the very last instant. Once again, only a heavy silence hung in the air until Veronica knew that she had to say something that would convey what an amazing event this truly was. She removed the washcloth from her forehead and pulled herself up to a sitting position slowly, not because she felt dizzy or ill, but only because she was still in a state of shock.

Edward was at her side at once. "Are you alright?" he asked in a worried voice. "Should you stay lying down?"

The enormous smile that lit up her face was instantaneous. "You have no idea how great I feel right now, and I've only been happier once before in my life, and that was the day we were married." Edward was sitting next to her now and his arm went around her shoulder as he pulled her up against him. She felt his lips press against her forehead when he kissed her gently as if he was afraid she would break if he kissed her too hard. She snuggled against him for a moment longer reveling in the fact that her life was about to exceed her wildest dreams once again; the first time was marrying a man who was more than the love of her life and her soul mate, but whom she truly would be able to spend eternity with, and now by being able to have his child…an extension of him and the overpowering love they shared. It was more happiness than she could even fathom at this moment.

"What are the risks, Carlisle? I mean, she's human and I'm—I'm not, how dangerous will this be?

Veronica could hear the fear in her husband's voice, but she surprised to realize she was not afraid at all. She would take any risks to have Edward's baby. It had been something she had only hoped, prayed and dreamed of before, and now that it was a reality, she realized just how much she wanted to be a mother before she gave up her only chance to achieve this wondrous task. She refused to waste one second of this miracle worrying about any part of it.

"I really don't know what to expect," Carlisle said. A look of concern, mixed with shock had settled on his handsome face. "I have only heard about this sort of thing happening a couple of times in the past. I was not present either of those times, but I do know that in both cases the children survived and grew up among our kind."

Edward grew even more rigid beside Veronica. "And the mothers? They survived, too?"

Carlisle's hesitation was not what Veronica had been expecting. She clasped Edward's hand as they waited for his answer. "One of them did," Carlisle finally replied.

"And the other one?" Edward asked even though it was apparent that they all knew the answer.

Carlisle shrugged. "She didn't survive the delivery. But, it might not have had anything to do with the fact that the child was part vampire."

"But, we don't know, right?" Edward added. His grip on Veronica's hand had tightened to the point that he was hurting her, but she gritted her teeth and let him continue to squeeze her hand. Then as if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he eased his death-like hold. "And, the children?" he asked in voice that trembled.

"They are both adults, or so I've heard," Carlisle said. "I've never seen them."

"They're human?" Veronica gasped.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not exactly. It seemed that the vampire gene was stronger than the human gene. I heard they grew up like normal human children through their mid-teens, but as they matured into adults, the vampire gene eventually overtook all of the human ones and now there is virtually nothing about them that remains human."

Veronica drew in a full breath for the first time since Carlisle had announced she was carrying Edward's baby. "It's perfect then," she sighed. "After the baby is born, I will become a vampire so that I won't age anymore. The baby will grow up and be just like all of us…it's more perfect than I could have ever imagined." She smiled as she looked at Edward and was relieved to see that he was not looking as frantic as he had just a few minutes ago. "Alice was right! Something really monumental did happen."

Edward smiled slightly and met her gaze. Veronica could tell that there was a part of him that hoped it would be as wonderful as she envisioned, but the part of him that worried constantly about her was not ready to give in so easily. He glanced back at his father. "So you believe this pregnancy will be safe for Veronica, then?"

"Well," Carlisle said with a frown drawing his dark blonde brows together. "From what I've heard, the fact that this child is part vampire, should not affect the pregnancy. But, human women can have all sorts of complications during pregnancy and delivery." He smiled, adding, "We will just have to make sure Veronica has the best care possible."

"I happen to be married to the best doctor in the world. I think you'll have the very best care possible, Veronica." A surprised expression overcame Esme's beautiful face. "Oh my gosh! I just realized…we are going to be grandparents, Carlisle!"

Carlisle nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Yes, who would have ever imagined that we would have a chance to become grandparents?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Edward, you never cease to amaze me."

Veronica glanced up at the indescribably handsome face of her husband. The late morning sun was shining through the living room window and was sparkling like millions of diamonds upon his smooth skin; the look of love in his deep gold gaze was so intense that for an instant Veronica couldn't help but wonder if he was real…could a man as perfect as Edward Cullen really love her and want to spend the rest of eternity with her? But, as he reached out tenderly and placed his cold hand on her stomach where his seed of life had magically been reborn, she had no doubts about their love or their future. This vampire…this beautiful, kind, loving immortal man, who had worshiped her everyday since the first moment they had met, had now gifted her with the greatest miracle of love, and against all odds, it was growing and thriving inside of her at this very instant.


	4. Chapter 4

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**Rocky Mountain High**_

Veronica watched her husband walking towards her with a careless swagger and her knees felt weak and shaky. His sensuous mouth was curved in a suggestive smile and his golden eyes sparkled brighter than the sun shining down on his glistening porcelain skin. He was wearing his favorite jeans and blue plaid shirt. But, today, he wore no cowboy hat, and his tousled bronzed colored hair shone as brilliantly as his face. As he drew nearer, a crooked smiled touched his sensuous lips and he tilted his head down almost shyly; reminding her of the seventeen year old boy he had been pretending to be when they had first met. His rich golden gaze locked with hers as he drew nearer and the look of desire on his handsome face was nothing like that of a shy boy.

He had been gone all night hunting, and since it was unusual for Veronica to wake up to an empty house, she was eagerly waiting for her husband to return home. She had something very exciting to show him, and then she planned to take him right back to bed so that he could make love to her again. The way Edward was looking at her as he approached, Veronica had no doubt that he was thinking the exact same thoughts. She ran her tongue over her dry lips and swallowed hard. Uncontrollable desire for her man made her loins feel as if a keg of dynamite had just exploded inside of her.

As Edward leapt onto the deck where his wife waited for him, he pulled her up against his rock hard body and pressed his cold lips against her hungry mouth. His kiss encompassed every one of her senses and stole away her breath until she felt like she would die if he ever let her go. But, unfortunately, they had to part, because she did have to breathe, unlike her vampire husband. Before she could show him her happy surprise, he began to speak in his soft, sexy voice.

"I love you so much, babe," Edward whispered softly into Veronica's ear. "I can barely make myself go hunting because it's so hard to be gone away from you that long."

His head tilted to the side as he stared into her eyes. His liquid gold gaze was smothering; Veronica could almost feel the flames of desire burning through her loins as her eyes locked with his. She drew in a trembling breath as she breathed in his sweet scent and barely nodded her head in agreement. Her emotions rose to the surface, as they did frequently these days, and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

His icy fingertips gently rubbed against her cheek. "What's wrong, babe" he asked in a quiet tone.

A shrug lifted Veronica's shoulders. "Nothing, it's just that I love you so much that it scares me sometimes."

Edward pulled her up against him again and held her as close as possible. "I know that feeling," he whispered, but didn't elaborate. He was quickly learning that he had to tread lightly around her lately because she was so overly emotional these days.

Veronica felt his lips brush lightly against the top of her head and she blinked back the tears. She had no words that could express to him how much she loved him and the life they had created, which reminded her of the surprise she had for him and instantly brightened her mood.

"Look," she said in an excited tone. She pulled away from him and lifted up her shirt to reveal the unbuttoned snap at the top of her jeans. He looked at her with a confused expression and shrugged. "I can't button them! Finally, I am going to start looking pregnant!"

Edward's perplexed expression remained a few moments longer before he threw his head back and laughed. "Ever since I first met you, all you've worried about is gaining weight and now you are practically jumping for joy because you can't button your pants."

"I know," she laughed along with him. "Who would have ever thought that getting fat would be so amazing?"

Edward reached out and placed his hand over the barely visible bulge at his wife's abdomen. "You will never be fat," he stated in a soft voice. "You will be filled with love and a life that is so extraordinary that it boggles my mind just to think about."

Veronica gazed down at where his hand gently touched her stomach. It was still impossible for her to believe that there really was a baby…Edward's baby…in there, especially since she had not experienced any pregnancy-related symptoms ever since getting pregnant over four months ago. The only thing different was she was so emotional about everything, and she was ravenous when it came to making love with her sexy husband. "You've been gone forever and I'm starving," she whispered.

"Well, if mommy is starving, so is baby and we can't have that. I'll fix you something decadent for breakfast," Edward said as his mouth curved into a crooked grin.

"We've already had breakfast. It's something else that I've hungry for."

One thick perfectly shaped auburn brow lifted up in a suggestive manner over Edward's left eye. "Pregnancy has turned you into a nymphomaniac. I like it…a lot!"

Veronica giggled. Edward had always brought out the nympho in her; it was just a little more obvious lately! "Well, we have to do it as much as possible because once the baby gets here our time alone will be pretty limited. Not to mention, that soon you're parents will be staying here, and Alice and Rosalie want to be here when the baby is born, and-"

His lyrical laugh filled the air. "Good point, Mrs. Cullen. We shouldn't waste a minute then." He leaned down close to her belly and added, "Close your eyes baby. I'm gonna ravish every inch of your gorgeous momma."

A shiver of anticipation raced through Veronica at the thought of the things she knew he was capable of doing to her body. But, the idea that this man who was more beautiful and perfect than any mere mortal could ever hope to be, actually thought she was gorgeous was beyond her comprehension. If that was how he saw her, however, who was she to disagree? Besides, he made her feel like the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world.

As was his habit, Edward scooped his wife into his arms and headed into their cozy mountain cabin. All the windows and doors were open to allow the summer breezes to drift through the rooms and they filled the interior with the sweet odor of the wildflowers that carpeted the meadows and slopes. The sun shining through the trees trickled into the open windows and sparkled against Edward's porcelain skin, sending tiny shards of light bouncing off his smooth face. Veronica stared at him in awe. She would never get used to his radiance, and try as she may; her human mind could not even find a way to describe how much she loved him.

"What?" Edward chuckled. "Why are you staring at me like that again?"

"I-I'm just so overwhelmed by how much I love you. Mere words just don't convey my feelings."

Edward's lips curved into a poignant smile. "I understand perfectly, because I feel the same way about you. I wish you could read my mind, because I can't find the words, either."

His golden gaze locked with Veronica's dark gaze and held her prisoner. She could see her own refection in the shimmering orbs and it was as though their souls were joined so deeply that they shared one vision.

"Maybe once I'm like you, I will be a mind reader like you," Veronica whispered as Edward carefully placed her down on the patchwork quilt that covered the large bed in the center of the room. Edward attempted to smile, but it was feeble.

"What?" Veronica asked. A worried feeling inched through her as she continued to study Edward's confusing expression. "What is it?" she demanded.

"It-It's nothing," he mumbled. The forced smile seemed frozen on his face. "I didn't think talking was on your agenda right now?" He reached out to pull her back into his arms.

Veronica scooted away from him. "Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. I know something's bothering you and I want to hear what it is…now."

With a defeated sigh, Edward rolled his eyes upward. "Okay, I'll say only once and then I don't ever want to talk about it again."

A knot began to form in Veronica's chest. Edward's tone and expression suggested that this was something serious. She swallowed the hard bitter lump that was forming in her throat and nodded her head feebly.

Edward sat down next to her on the bed. His piercing gaze locked with hers again. "Okay….well, you know badly I want you to become a-a v-vampire?"

Veronica nodded in agreement. It was so unlike Edward to stutter. She could only remember once before when he had stumbled over his words, and that was the night he had proposed to her. The memory of his shy and awkward attempt to ask her to marry him still warmed her heart. But this time she sensed that his nervousness was not as joyful.

"Well, and I know how badly you wanted this child." He glanced down at her barely swollen belly and then quickly back up to her face again.

"Yes," Veronica whispered. The sense of dread began to work its way through her entire body. "You-You don't want the b-baby?" Her voice was barely audible.

Edward began to shake his head from side to side. "No, no that's not it, babe. I want whatever you want, and this miracle," he motioned towards her stomach again and added, "Is the greatest gift of all." He sighed and leaned closer. As his hand gently cupped her chin, he continued. "I just worry that now you will never want to become like me, because how can you be an immortal if the child is human?"

"He won't be human forever," Veronica answered quietly as she wiped at tear that was rolling down the side of her face.

"But for the next fifteen or twenty years I'm going to have two of you to worry about constantly, and I don't know how I'm going to….wait! He?" Edward dropped his cupped hand away from her chin as a frown curled his lips downward. "Do you know something that I don't know?"

In spite of the serious expression on Edward's handsome face, Veronica could not help but chuckle. It really did bother him that he was unable to know what was going on in her mind. "I don't know, well, yes I do. Somehow, I just know that we are having a boy."

"Oh, like women's intuition." Edward tossed his head back and laughed. "Sorry, babe, but you are so wrong about this, because I am pretty certain I'm getting a little dark eyed, dark haired beauty just like her mommy."

"You are so wrong about this one, Mr. Cullen. Better start thinking about boy's names."

"Want to wager on this, darlin'?" A crooked grin teased his mouth and his golden gaze twinkled like a mischievous little boy.

Veronica giggled, but her insides were melting. His taunting smile turned her on every time and right now her loins felt like they were raging. She ached with desire to feel him inside of her again.

"Are you afraid to bet on this because you know I'm right, Mrs. Cullen?" he said imitating her tone. He was leaning towards her again and his face was only a couple of inches from her.

Veronica lips had a mind of their own and immediately sought that beckoning mouth. But Edward pulled back and snickered.

"I am right and you know it, that's why you are chicken to make a bet with me about this." A triumphant smile curved his lips.

A grunt was Veronica's first reaction. "Okay, whatever. We'll bet, and no fair asking Alice what the baby's sex is, either." Crossing her arms defensively over her chest, she added, "So, want do I get when I win the bet?"

"What do you want? You can have anything your heart desires," he said in a tone that suggested he wasn't worried about her winning.

Veronica tried to ignore the yearning ache in her lower body as she pondered his question. What else could she possibly want that she didn't already have? She was the luckiest woman in the world, and once the baby was born, she would never need anything more than her husband and their child. But then from the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the leather chaps with the shiny silver conchos that she had gotten him for Christmas. He wore them occasionally when he was decked out in all his cowboy gear, which turned her on even more than she was now. But, there was one thing that she had been planning to ask him to do for her and they hadn't had a chance to do it yet.

"If I win, I want you to wear those chaps…only those chaps and nothing else for an entire day." Veronica chuckled. "Oh yeah, and with your black Stetson." Her legs began to quiver at the thought and her female parts felt like they were about to explode.

For an instant, Edward stared disbelievingly at her, then he glanced over at the chaps hanging from a hook on the wall and a snicker escaped from him. "Are you talking about those chaps," he asked in a suggestive tone as he strolled over to where the chaps hung. With one forefinger he pulled the chaps off of the hook and let them dangle loosely from his crooked finger. "Since I know you're not going to win the bet, maybe I can fulfill that fantasy right now."

Veronica's gaping mouth stared at the chaps as her body went weak with desire. The conchos were glistening in the sunlight as they swayed teasingly from his finger. She ran her tongue over her dry lips and drew in a heavy breath. The fever in her body seemed to erupt from inside of her and she felt every pore of her body grow wet with perspiration. Coherent thoughts were gone, and only the most savage yearning to make love with her man consumed every fiber of her being. She couldn't talk, so she merely gave her head a weak nod.

Edward's long dark lashes narrowed seductively over his golden eyes as he let the chaps slip from his finger and crumple to the floor. His hand rose up to the button at the top of his plaid shirt and he dramatically began to unbutton all of the buttons in a slow, sensuous manner until not one button remained fastened and his rock hard chest and bare abdomen was peeking teasingly from between the parted material.

Veronica gulped as her gaze lingered on the way a small trail of hair disappeared into the low slung waist band of his jeans. She liked to refer to that as the trail to paradise and right now her fingers yearned to trance that trail down past the barrier of his jeans until she was holding paradise in her grasp. But, she was rooted to the spot as she continued to watch his seductive movements.

Grabbing one side of his shirt, Edward slowly began to push the material back away from his muscled shoulder as he pulled his arm free and the let the shirt fall away from his body, Then, he let the other sleeve slide down his arm and the shirt tumbled down to the floor behind him.

"I feel like I need some sort of stripper music," he joked as he wiggled his torso in a sexy display of dance.

"You-You are doing just fine without mu-music," Veronica stammered. She was about to jump off the bed and rip his pants off with her teeth if he didn't hurry up.

A smile curved Edward's mouth and he raised his thick eyebrows as if he was more than a little pleased with the effect his performance was having on her. Taking his time, he unfastened the first snap of his jeans, and then paused for a few seconds before doing the next one. He purposely took an extra long time undoing the last couple of brass snaps and smiled even wider when he heard Veronica's loud impatient moan. He bent down and pulled his cowboy boots off of his feet and tossed them to the side before returning his attention to the removal of his jeans.

Hooking his thumbs inside opposite ends of his waistband, he slowly began to push the jeans and his striped boxers down from his hips, releasing his protruding manhood as he continued to push the garments down past his muscled thighs and to the ground where he casually stepped out of them and stood buck naked in all his sparkling beauty before he bent down and grabbed the black leather chaps from the floor. When he straightened back up, he slipped them around his waist and began to buckle the silver buckle to hold them up.

A weak gasp was all Veronica could choke out as she watched him slowly latching each buckle that ran down the sides of the leather chaps. He had to spread his legs in order to reach the buckles that attached the chaps to his legs, and his marble-like penis protruded like a glistening beacon. Although she desperately wanted to hold that powerful member in her shaking hand, she could not move; her legs had turned into mush and she could only stare in awe at the magnificent sight before her.

He cast a triumphant smile at her before he wheeled around and went back to the row of hooks along the wall to retrieve his black beaver felt Stetson. Veronica's gaze drank in the way his perfectly formed buttocks moved above the top straps of the chaps as he walked away from her. At 6'1" his legs were long and lean with slightly muscled calves and thighs. She marveled at what an incredible specimen of a man he was and found it nearly impossible to believe that he had been no more than a seventeen year old boy when he had been turned into an immortal. As quickly as these thoughts entered her head, she pushed them to the deepest recesses of her mind. It was too difficult to think of what Edward had been like as a human, and how she never would have met him if he had stayed human all those years ago. She was certain that it had been destiny that had preordained their love long, long ago, and a higher power had found a way to bring them together in her lifetime.

When Edward turned back around, he placed the cowboy hat over his tousled auburn hair and pulled the brim down low on his forehead, and then barely tapped the front of the brim to tip his hat towards Veronica. "Darlin'," he said in a low husky whisper, "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" He held one pale white hand out towards her.

A loud gulp was Veronica's first reply. Her voice had disappeared along with the intense sensations that were ravishing her entire body. She finally managed to whisper, "We still have no-no music."

Edward's full lips curved into a broad smile. "When I'm with you, darlin', the world is filled with the sweetest melody ever composed."

"Oh Edward," Veronica cried, suddenly unable to rein in her emotions any longer. He moved so quickly to her that she was in his arms before the first teardrop left the corner of her eye. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her like a child.

"Is this another one of those pregnancy things?" He asked in a worried voice.

Veronica nodded her head, but still could not speak. There just weren't words to tell him what he meant to her, yet, he always managed to tell her the most romantic, loving things that a man could ever say to a woman.

Edward stood up with her still in his arms and carefully stood her on the floor. He tightened his hold around her waist with one arm and then clasped her other hand and began to sway from side to side as if he was hearing a melody that only his unearthly ears could hear.

Veronica glanced up and noticed that his eyes were focused on her face and he wore an expression of love and devotion that made her knees grow weak again. But, Edward supported her completely now and her feet were barely touching the ground as he began to move around the room in a dance that was similar to a Texas two-step. Veronica could only smile back up at the incredibly handsome face of her husband and lose herself to the romance and tenderness of this moment. He was correct; they made their own music every time they touched one another.

Then, as if the song he had been keeping rhythm with in his head came to a conclusion, Edward's movements slowed until they were just barely swaying together again. He continued to smile down at Veronica as he asked, "and now, darlin', would you do me the honor of making love to me?"

During the dreamy dance Veronica had only been focused on the tenderness of the moment, but now his casually stated question reminded her that he was fulfilling one of her ultimate fantasies; he was holding her in his arms wearing nothing but his leather chaps and his sexy black cowboy hat, and now she was acutely aware of how the hard point of his unyielding penis was pressing into her stomach with an urgency that left her with no will to prolong the enviable.

"It would be my pleasure," she whispered as her hands slid down his smooth back and over his bare buttocks. She knew his body as well as she knew her own, but every time she touched him was as thrilling as the first time. She stepped back slightly and let her gaze travel down over his lean body. The black leather chaps hung low on his narrow hips and accented his protruding manhood like a framed masterpiece. Veronica lowered herself down to her knees and took the icy member in her hand as she gently placed her lips around it. She heard Edward moan as she let her tongue lavish and tantalize his penis with the sucking motions of her hot wet mouth. As her movements intensified, Veronica could feel his fingers entangled in her long hair as he moved with her until she could barely breathe. Eventually, she had to cease the erotic act to catch her breath. Edward moaned again…a sweet sound of pleasure that only served to increase Veronica's desire to feel him inside of her again.

He pulled her up to her feet as their lips instantly sought one another in a demanding kiss that stole away Veronica's barely recovered breath again. In barely more than seconds, Edward had shoved her blouse and bra away from her shoulders and slid her jeans and panties down over her hips. There was nothing more for her to do than kick them off of her feet. Then, she reached up and pushed the black cowboy hat away from his head so that she could immerse her hands in his thick silken tresses. Without allowing their mouths to part, Edward lowered her back onto the bed and immersed his rigid penis in her moist crevice as her legs wrapped up around his waist. As always, he was careful not to press his full weight down upon her as they moved together in heated passion.

Veronica was only vaguely aware of the jiggling sound of the silver conchos along the side of the chaps he still wore as their movements climaxed to a frenzied summit that left her shaking with satisfaction and feeling as though she had descended from the real world and was now inhabiting a utopia where only she and her immortal husband dwelled in a land of unabashed desire and love.

Edward rolled to the side of her and lay back on the mattress as he pulled her up against his side. In a breathless voice, he said, "So now I know why you got me these chaps."

Veronica drew in a deep breath. "Yep, that's exactly what I had in mind when I got them. And, you didn't disappoint."

His laughter filled the room. "I'm sure glad to hear that. But, why did you wait so long to tell me about this little fantasy of yours? Christmas was six months ago; we could've played this game a lot of times by now. In fact, I think I should get you some chaps, too. I never realized what an easy access they have. Maybe pink with flowers and…"

"Whoa, cowboy," Veronica interrupted. "This cowgirl is not going to have the body for chaps for the next few months."

Edward's teasing grin curled up one corner of his mouth. "I'll have them made with an adjustable waistband." He chuckled, and quickly added, "You are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever."

Veronica couldn't help but chuckle, too. "Okay, you covered that one up real slick." She rolled over until she was lying on top of him and could look down at his face. It was a face that could not be equaled in perfection, and as always, she was in awe of this man…this immortal man that she loved more than life itself.

"So now I have to think of something else that I want when I win the bet," she said in a hoarse voice as she tried to think coherently while staring into the lucid pools of his golden gaze.

His smile widened. "When I win the bet, you mean?"

Veronica rolled her eyes upward and shook her head. But as she started to retort, she felt an odd sensation in her lower abdomen. She looked back down at Edward and noticed that he had a strange expression on his face, too.

"D-Did you feel that?" he gasped.

"I felt something," Veronica replied. She rolled off of Edward and back onto the mattress and placed her hands over her lower abdomen. At once, Edward was sitting up next to her and staring down at the same place where her hands rested. Then, she felt it again…a flutter, like the wings of a butterfly, soft and magical. It amazed her that Edward had felt this faint movement when she had been laying on him, but then she reminded herself that his senses were so much more keen than a human's, so of course he had felt it even though it was barely noticeable even to her. Veronica reached out and grabbed one of Edward's hands and placed in against her stomach where the gentle movement had just occurred.

He stared at his hand in disbelief when the slightest quiver flickered beneath his touch. His gaze flew back up to Veronica's face. "Is—Is—Is…"

Veronica nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, it's our baby. He's moving. Oh my God!" It was impossible for Veronica to describe the way she felt at this unbelievable moment. A life was growing and thriving inside of her at this very moment. Yet, it was the most incredible miracle that this child even existed. There was no way to explain the joy and wonder she felt, or the love she already had for this tiny life that her immortal husband had created inside of her. She placed her hand over Edward's hand and waited for another movement. He still wore an expression of complete shock on his face.

"I should call Carlisle," he finally managed to say. "He needs be here to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby."

A giggle escaped from Veronica. "He and Esme will be here next week. Besides, there is absolutely nothing wrong. Our baby is perfect." She reached up and placed her hands on each side of Edward's smooth face and stared deeply into his eyes. "Our life is absolutely perfect. And, with every breath that I take, I love you more, if that is even possible."

Edward's tense expression began to ease as he stared down at his wife. A tender grin began to replace his worried frown. "You are the one who is perfect, babe. Your love has revived my cold unbeating heart; you've taken my frozen dead sperm and created a living, breathing human, like I once was. And, you've given my very existence meaning. All those decades that I wandered around sad and alone, wondering why I had been damned like this was only preparing me for the day I would meet you. It was-"

"Destiny," Veronica said quietly. She felt the soft wispy fluttering in her abdomen again and knew that their unending love story had many more chapters to write before their destinies were totally fulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_**Miracle on the Mountain**_

Edward stood quietly at the doorway and watched his wife. She was studying her round swollen belly in the full length mirror that stood in one corner of their bedroom. A serene Madonna-type expression rested on her face and the trace of a smile touched her lips as she gently rubbed the most extended part of her abdomen. He would give anything to be able to read her thoughts at this moment. He could only imagine she was thinking about what it would be like to hold their little miracle in her arms. As always when he thought of the impending birth, Edward filled with dread. Up to now, Veronica's pregnancy had been textbook perfect. But, Edward would not rest easy until the birth was over and he knew that both she and the baby were healthy. He stepped into the room and she immediately became aware of his presence. She turned away from the mirror, and the small grin she had worn earlier became a radiant smile. The endless love he had for this woman almost rendered him incoherent.

"Edward," she whispered in a voice that sounded like music to his ears. He glided across the room and took her into his arms. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and he breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo. Her contented sigh lightly touched against his chest and his granite hard knees felt as if they had just turned to mush. He loved her so much he couldn't remember what his life had been like before her, nor could he imagine he could exist one moment longer if for some reason she was no longer in his life.

He wished he could hold her like this forever; wrapped in his arms and sheltered from the world and all the things that could take her from him. The feel of the baby bump against his hard abdomen reminded him there was something—someone—who could take her from him. He swallowed hard. If he allowed himself to dwell on this possibility he would go insane. She wanted and loved this child so much; he had to believe everything would turn out as it should…with a beautiful normal baby and a happy healthy wife who would spend eternity with him.

Veronica leaned back slightly and gazed up at his face. "Are you okay?"

Edward forced a smile. "I'm better than okay, babe. I'm the luckiest man in the world! Why?"

She chuckled, "Well, if possible, you looked even more pale than usual and there was such an odd look on your face." She reached up and gently rested her warm palm against his cold cheek. "You're not worrying about me again, are you?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh no, never!"

"More like always," Veronica said as she shook her head and pulled away from him. "Well, stop! I'm as healthy as a horse," she placed her hands on top of her stomach adding, "And, as big as one, too!" She snickered at herself and looked back up at Edward with a childish grin on her face. "It's not going to be long before you meet your son, you know?"

Edward wanted to hold her in his arms again and prolong the enviable for as long as possible. He wanted it to be just the two of them for a while longer; wanted to keep the pain of childbirth from hurting her, and wanted some sort of guarantee that she would always be here with him. But, he could not tell her about his overwhelming fears, which were growing stronger as the baby grew bigger inside of her, so he forced himself to smile again and reached out and placed one of his hands over where her hands rested. "My daughter shouldn't be in such a hurry to come out of that safe warm place. She's supposed to stay in there for another two weeks at least." He tried to chuckle, but to his ears it sounded more like a groan. To his relief, Veronica didn't notice.

She shrugged and giggled. "Like babies are always born right on their due date. He could be early, ya know?"

Since she was staring directly at him, Edward had to work extra hard to pretend her announcement had not made him feel as though his dead heart was torn into shreds in his chest. He needed at least two more weeks with her—just her-before he was ready to face everything this impending event could bring…it would be the happiest day of his life or the worse possible day imaginable.

"Are you hungry?" he said in a voice that sounded weak and unnatural. "Esme and Carlisle are so excited about cooking their first Thanksgiving feast for you." His keen hearing heard her stomach growl with just the mention of food. A genuine smile claimed his lips as a red blush rushed through her cheeks.

She playfully pushed his hand away from her stomach. "I guess you know the answer to that question. He's always hungry!"

"She just wants her mommy to be well-fed," Edward said jokingly. "And today, you will be. They've done it all; turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, some weird looking green bean thing, pumpkin pie, whipped—"

"Whoa!" Veronica interrupted. "I'm supposed to eat all that? Just me?"

"Yep," Edward retorted. "Every last bite, Mrs. Cullen."

Veronica laughed and glanced down at her stomach. "Well, Eddie Jr. I hope you're starving because we've got some serious eatin' to do."

Edward moaned. "Oh, please be a girl so we don't have to name you that." He grabbed his wife by the shoulders and turned her towards the doorway. But, she quickly turned back around and looked up at him. Her dark gaze focused directly on his golden one.

"Let's make love first."

"What?" Edward asked in an incredulous tone.

"There's time and I'm always starving afterward, so…." She narrowed her lashes slightly and cocked one brow in a suggestive arch.

Edward exhaled sharply. She was so beautiful at this moment. Her long dark hair was draped over one shoulder in an abundance of loose waves; the pregnancy had made it thicker and shiner than it had even been before. The same with her complexion; it was as smooth and soft as silk and her dark chestnut hued eyes were shimmering like diamonds. Her vibrancy for life was so immense that Edward truly felt her heart was beating for both of them. How could he deny her anything?

"Are you sure? You're ready to go and—"He sighed when her lower lip formed a pout and her arms wrapped around his neck. She was close enough to kiss and he knew once their wanton lips touched there would be no holding back. But, that pouting lip was so sexy and beckoning. He had no control to stop his head from tilting down so that his anxious lips could kiss her enticing mouth. As always, since the very first time they had kissed, it was the most delicious taste he had ever known. He could not even begin to describe how she affected his cold lifeless body, but he knew each time they touched, every pore of his being was filled with her essence.

Her body pressed against him as close as the baby bump allowed, and once again, he was reminded of her delicate condition. But, Carlisle had assured him they could make love right up until the baby was born as long as they were careful. Being careful was something he had always done with Veronica since he was constantly aware of his inhuman strength. But, now, as she grew heavy with his child, it was vital that he never lose control and chance hurting her or the baby in any way. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her the short distance to their large bed. As he laid her on the mattress, she pulled him down with her. Their lips sought one another again in a heated kiss as they laid back. His hand cupped one of her breasts, now so much fuller than before, and even beneath her sweater, he could feel the tip instantly rise up taut and eager.

Edward pushed her sweater up over her swollen breast as she reached back and unsnapped her bra so that his lips could encircle the nipple that felt hot and wet in his mouth. In this late stage of her pregnancy, he could taste the sweet secretion of what would turn to milk after she gave birth. The taste was too decadent for words and he found it was almost as desirable as drinking blood was to him. Remaining in control of his ravenous hunger for his wife's blood had always been the hardest thing he had ever done, but now it was even worse. It was as if blistering coals were rushing through his dried up veins. His skin felt like it was about to burst from his body and his mind fought a valiant battle to keep his unnatural hunger from destroying the woman he cherished more than humanly—or inhumanly—possible.

He was only vaguely aware of undressing her and discarding of his own clothes. His thirst for her was gaining on his waning resistance. Inwardly, it was a raging battle to make love to her, to taste her and to be inside of her without wanting to drink her blood, but as she had grown full with another life inside of her and all of her womanly tastes and scents had intensified, it had become increasingly harder to remain in control. Today, Edward realized, was the worst it had ever been. This would have to be the last time he made love to her until after the birth of their baby, he vowed to himself.

"I love you," Veronica whispered as he lowered himself down upon her body. He kept his arms rigid and straight at her sides so that none of his weight would crush her or the baby as he let his protruding penis enter the moist crevice between her legs. She arched up, wanting more than he was willing to give, even though he had never wanted anything more than he wanted her at this moment…body and soul. He pushed the image out of his mind of what it would feel like to immerse his entire shaft deep inside of her body and to press down upon her until his teeth were against her soft pulsating skin. The taste of her warm blood would satisfy him in ways he had never known, but he could not let that happen…not now.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, but he couldn't trust himself to open his mouth for fear his evil instincts would overpower the last of his rationality. With a concentration greater than any he had ever summoned before, Edward's hips moved methodically, gently thrusting in and out as Veronica moved with him in perfect harmony. After a time, he began to feel like he was regaining control of his emotions and it was easier to concentrate on the intimate act of pleasuring her, instead of just wanting to drink her blood. As he relaxed slightly, he was also able to enjoy the last moments of this intimate ritual that men and women have engaged in since the beginning of time. But it was all the more intense to him, because as a vampire he experienced more incredible sensations than any human man could ever know. Even now, when he had to be more careful than ever, making love to her transported him to a utopia where nothing existed but the two of them and the indescribable feelings of passion that flooded his lifeless body with millions of fiery explosions until he was certain he was going to burst apart. He only hoped someday, Veronica would be able to know the boundless extent of his desire for her.

They had barely stepped out of the shower after making love when the phone began to ring. "Esme wants to know when we'll be there. Her gravy is getting lumpy because she has to keep reheating it." Edward smiled as he handed the phone to Veronica. Her dark eyes flashed with a silent warning as she took the phone. Edward's crooked smile widened.

"Hey, s-sorry. I was t-tired and took a little rest, I guess we lost track of time," Veronica lied as a slight red blush rushed through her face. She paused as she listened to Esme's response on the other end of the phone. "Oh no, I feel great now."

Edward chortled and she cast him a fierce glare. He chuckled louder and ducked away as she playfully shook a closed fist in his direction. Grabbing a blue button down shirt, his black cowboy boots and his faded jeans, Edward began to get dressed. He couldn't help but find it funny that she was so embarrassed about his family knowing they made love. He chuckled to himself again. She was eight and half months pregnant…did she think his parent's didn't know how she had gotten that way? He laughed out loud at that thought because it was so ironic. A vampire impregnating a human was the deepest of mysteries so that wasn't a good example.

"It's really not that funny," Veronica said as she came out of the bathroom gripping a towel around her body. She grabbed her clothes from the end of the bed and headed back towards the bathroom again.

Edward stopped her before she reached the doorway. The smirk was no longer on his face. "Sorry, darlin', but they do it, too, probably even more than we do if that's even possible," he said as he attempted to keep the smile from returning when he saw her shocked expression.

"The last thing I want to think about on Thanksgiving is your parents doing it, okay? Her mouth twitched slightly as she fought to keep from smiling, but it was a battle she couldn't win. When Edward burst into laughter, she spit out the chortle she had been containing until they were both shaking with mirth.

Edward helped Veronica dress in her loose fitting lilac sweater and black maternity jeans, and as she dried her hair, he went out to start the truck for the short drive to his parent's new home. They normally just walked there, but the temperature was barely above freezing and there was a light dusting of snow on the ground from an early morning storm. Edward didn't want Veronica to get cold or slip on the slick ground.

There had been a hubbub of activity on their property in the past few months as Carlisle and Esme had been overseeing the construction of their own luxurious cabin set in an open meadow barely a half a mile from Edward and Veronica's home. A forest of dense pines separated the cabins, however, and only a narrow dirt road through the trees connected the dwellings, so each home and their occupants had plenty of privacy. The entire Cullen family had made many life-changing decisions with the impending arrival of the newest little Cullen. Since the child would be human for the first 15 or 20 years of his or her life, Veronica and Edward, along with Carlisle and Esme, decided they would live life as normal as 'humanly' possible. Although, the child would be home-schooled because they were not sure what abnormal traits a half-human, half-vampire child would exhibit, they still wanted to provide a life that would include celebrating all human holidays, as well as having family get-togethers and vacations whenever possible.

Having grandma and grandpa close by would also provide the child with a sense of extended family since he or she would live a fairly secluded life, and Carlisle and Esme were thoroughly engaged in learning how to do as many grandparent-type skills as possible, even though they would never look even remotely old enough to be grandparents.

As they drove the less than a couple minutes to the new house, Edward wondered if Veronica was missing her own family on this holiday. Her parent's were wonderful to him and very understanding of their decision to move to such a remote area, but he knew it was difficult for them to be so far away from their daughter, especially now with the baby coming. But, they lived in Georgia and had obligations that did not permit them to travel much, so it was rare for Veronica to see them. She refused to visit them without Edward, and it was difficult for him to be around them for too long without making them suspicious that he was different. Since Veronica and Edward's wedding, they had only visited one another several times. He was sure she wished they could be here for the birth of their grandchild, and he sensed that she was thinking a lot about that lately, too.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped her climb down from the truck. She was unusually quiet all of a sudden.

Veronica smiled and shrugged. "I was just thinking that maybe someday your family and mine could all have a holiday together."

"Wow, maybe I can read your mind, "Edward retorted. "I was just thinking the same thing." He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they headed toward the house. "We'll work on making that happen," he added. But, before they could discuss it any farther, the front door swung open and Alice rushed out to meet them. Edward's siblings had all make the trip here for this special holiday and they had not been here since before Veronica had become pregnant.

"Oh my gosh, Veronica! Esme was right, you are absolutely glowing," she gushed. She rested her hand on Veronica's stomach and a huge smile overtook her pixie face. "Want to know what you're having."

Edward threw his hand up in the air in an exasperated gesture. "No! Don't you dare! We made the decision not to find out, even though Carlisle said he could tell exactly what sex the baby was ever since the first ultrasound."

"I knew that," Alice chuckled. "Oh, hi Edward," she called out as she pulled Veronica away from him and took her hand to lead her into the house. Her short flippy dark hair swirled around her pretty face as her bouncy steps led her sister-in-law through the front door.

Edward followed on their heels and before he was even in the house the scrumptious scents of Esme's traditional Thanksgiving dinner filled his nostrils. Although the food did not tempt him in the normal way it did a human, it still filled him with a sense of comfort and vague memories of when he had been a normal boy and had spend holidays with his real parents in a different lifetime. His fleeting melancholy was brief, however, because now his vampire family filled the room, and he loved them as much as he had once loved his human family.

"Way to go, bro," Emmett chided as he pointed at Veronica's belly and slapped Edward on the back. "Who knew?"

Edward shook his head and smiled proudly. "Yeah, who knew?" he repeated as his sister, Rosalie and his brother, Jasper surrounded him to congratulate him on his impending fatherhood. He glanced towards the kitchen to see where Veronica was and she looked in his direction at the exact same time. Their gazes caressed one another from across the crowded room, and for a moment it was as if there was no one else here except the two of them. A smile instantly curved his mouth. He yearned to close the short distance between them because if she wasn't in his arms he felt empty and alone. Would his constantly growing love for this woman ever cease to amaze him?

"Earth to Edward," Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"W-What?" Edward stuttered as he forced himself to look away from his wife before he lost what little control he had once again. Only a short time ago he had vowed to himself that he would not make love to her again until after the baby was born, yet, at this moment he wanted nothing more than to ravish her in every way possible.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you had picked out any names, you know, for a girl or a boy." She shook her head, adding, "Geez! Has the thought of fatherhood turned you into a zombie?"

Edward heard Veronica snicker, but he didn't look in her direction again…he couldn't trust his raging emotions. He grunted as he turned towards his sister. He pointed at her head and said, "Has the thought of being an aunt given you gray hair?" Alice's horrified expression made him chuckle, especially when Jasper's laugh joined with his.

"Funny," Alice huffed as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Let's eat," Esme announced as she gave Edward and Jasper a look that a mother would give to a naughty child. She turned to Veronica again and added, "I hope you're both starving."

Veronica smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection. "Always." She pointed at the elaborate feast spread out on the table. "It's just beautiful and looks so delicious, but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble just for me."

Esme hugged Veronica against her side as they walked to the table. "It's for all of us. We need to remember all these wonderful human traditions so this miraculous child will not miss out on one minute of every thing life has to offer while he—or she is growing up."

"Thank you," Veronica said in an emotion-filled voice. "It means more to me," she glanced at Edward as she continued, "To us—than you will ever know."

Edward quickly moved to her side when he noticed the tears well up in the corners of her dark eyes. He glanced around at his family as he added, "Thank you…all of you for your love and support." He turned towards Carlisle. "You and Esme have given up your entire life to move here to take care of Veronica and the baby. There's no way we can ever thank you enough for that sacrifice."

Carlisle's handsome face was also emotional as he nodded his blonde head. "You act like we gave up something important, but there is nothing more important than family." He glanced at Veronica. "And the gift you are giving this family is like no other. The time we will get to share with this unique child as it grows into a young adult and then eventually joins us for the rest of eternity is going to be the most remarkable journey any of us has ever taken. For that, we are more grateful than you will ever know."

For a moment only silence echoed Carlisle's emotional speech, but everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. Edward pulled Veronica closer to him as he kissed the top of her head softly. For just a brief moment, he was filled with only happiness and no feelings of worry or doubt, but it was oh so brief when he felt Veronica tense and then gasp. It was so unexpected that Edward was unable to move for a second. He looked down at his wife, but she was staring down at the floor so he was unable to see her face. His gaze moved downward, but he couldn't comprehend what had happened even when he saw the puddle of water around her feet.

"Oh," Veronica said in a choked voice. "My-My water just broke." She looked up at Edward and the obvious panic in her bulging eyes snapped him out of his startled trance.

Edward looked down in horror at the floor again, but he was not seeing the wetness; all the dread and foreboding that had plagued him since first learning Veronica was pregnant crowded into his mind and blinded him with fear. He was not even aware his entire family had surrounded them and that everyone was talking at once until he was suddenly overcome by a complete feeling of calmness.

Jasper put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Sorry, but I had to do that. Everyone was freaking out."

Edward nodded his head numbly. His brother used his powers to control others emotions only when necessary and this was one time when Edward didn't mind. He looked back at Veronica and he was forced to realize that his worse fears could be happening now. But, he was not ready. "It's to-to soon," he stated forcefully.

"Two weeks is not early for a first baby," Carlisle replied in a reassuring tone. He touched one of Veronica's arms and smiled. "Are you ready to become a mother?"

"Wow! What a great Thanksgiving this is turning out to be," Alice quipped excitedly. "I am so ready to become an aunt!"

To Edward's surprise, Rosalie, his usually reserved sister, also had a huge smile on her face as she pushed her way to Veronica's side. "I'm so glad this is happening today. It's like a Thanksgiving miracle."

"I know," Veronica answered, but her voice had a slight tremble when she spoke.

"I'll help you get out of those clothes," Rosalie added. She motioned to Alice to come with them.

Edward stood mutely as his sisters led his wife away from him. His terror was making him immobile and not even Jasper's calming abilities were helping. He jumped when his father put his arm around his shoulders. "She is going to be fine, Edward. Her pregnancy has been completely normal and there is no reason to believe that the delivery will be any different. I'll check her after the girls get her into a gown and then you can be with her."

A slight nod of his head was Edward's only reply as Carlisle moved away from him and headed into the room they had prepared just for this huge event. He couldn't speak because he was afraid of losing the tiny bit of control he was trying so desperately to hang on to. Two weeks! He was supposed to have two more weeks with her before this happened and the thought that he could lose her this soon was more than he could bear.

Emmett and Jasper surrounded him now as everyone else disappeared behind the closed door. "She really is going to be okay," Emmett said in a reassuring tone.

"That's true," Jasper added. "Veronica is young and strong and women have babies everyday—"

"Not vampire babies," Edward interrupted. He swallowed the choking sensation in his dry throat. He stared at the doorway knowing on the other side his entire reason to exist could be leaving him forever. But, he would not allow that to happen…no matter what he had to do to prevent it.

He cleared his throat loudly. "I need to be in there with her." He patted each of his brother's arms in a grateful gesture as he left them and headed into the room. As he opened the door, he was amazed to see that everyone was still calm and relaxed in the mist of this impending tragedy. Rosalie and Alice were helping Veronica settle onto the hospital bed Carlisle had put in this room for the birth and Esme was helping Carlisle put on a pair of gloves for the examination. The room was equipped with everything Carlisle would need for any sort of an emergency, yet, Edward felt it wasn't enough.

His gaze locked with Veronica's. She was smiling. There was no trace of panic or fear in her expression. She held her hand out to him and he moved woodenly across the floor as his sisters made room for him at his wife's bedside. He tried to act as though he wasn't being worn apart by his terror, but it was it was difficult to do. "A-Are you alright," he choked out.

She giggled nervously. "Yes, just a little embarrassed this happened at this time." Glancing over at Esme, she added, "I'm so sorry, Esme. I hope the floor is not ruined."

"Oh please!" Esme exclaimed. "Do you really think I care even the slightest bit about that?" She shook her head and grinned. "I'm about to become a grandmother and that's just a little more important than the floor! But, I must say, if you were afraid of my cooking, you didn't have to go to such extremes." She chuckled and everyone—except Edward—laughed at her humor.

"Okay," Carlisle announced, "Everyone out while I examine Veronica and see how things are progressing. A woman's water can break but that doesn't always mean labor is starting."

Carlisle's words echoed through Edward's ears. "So-so she might not be having the baby now?" He felt a surge of hope rush through his frozen body.

With a shrug, Carlisle motioned towards the door. "Let me examine her and we'll see what's going on."

Edward couldn't speak again. He could tell Carlisle was purposely keeping his mind clear of any thoughts that Edward could use to fuel his expanding sense of panic. Edward wanted to tell Veronica how much he loved her before he departed, but his voice was lost to his raging emotions. Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the forehead and squeezed her hand tightly before he was forced to leave. He felt like he was truly drowning now that he wasn't at her side. If he was a living, breathing being, he was sure his heart would not be able to handle this intense pain.

"My water broke first when I had my baby, and I started labor shortly afterward," Esme said. A faraway look overcame her face as an awkward silence pervaded over the room.

Edward stared at his adopted mother remembering that she had once been a human woman and had a baby…a baby she had lost. He glanced at his siblings and realized they were stunned and taken aback by her words, too. They had been in this dead-like state for so long that it was hard to imagine how once they had all been normal human beings with real lives; lives that did not have to be hidden in the shadows and shrouded in darkness.

Esme did not wait for anyone to respond as she set about cleaning up the floor. She seemed lost in her memories of the past. Edward wished one of them could say or do something to comfort her, but he could read her mind clearly and she preferred to revel in those sad memories alone. He shook his head in a negative gesture and cast a warning look at his brothers and sisters. They remained silent. Alice and Rosalie immediately began to clear the table of the elaborate feast that was not going to eaten now.

It was only a few minutes before Carlisle exited from the make-shift hospital room. He was smiling and Edward was able to hear his thoughts now. Carlisle honestly believed everything was perfectly normal. Edward just wished he could be so positive.

"She's dilated two centimeters already and she had a pretty strong contraction while I was examining her. I think this is going to be a Thanksgiving Day baby from the look of things."

Edward raced past his father, not waiting to hear all the excited comments from the rest of the family. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to Veronica. "You had-had a—"

Veronica shrugged and giggled. "Yes, a real contraction! Can you believe it? Our son is going to be born on Thanksgiving. How perfect is that?"

Edward forced a smile. She was so excited, and if Carlisle thought everything was okay, maybe…just maybe everything was going to turn out okay. But, as the afternoon turned into evening and Veronica's contractions grew stronger and closer together, Edward's feeling of doom returned. He did everything Esme and Carlisle instructed him to do; he gave her slivers of ice for her dry mouth; he wiped the sweat from her brow; he rubbed her back in between contractions, and he did it all in a daze that was induced by his ever-growing sense of impending doom. The only thing that kept him coherent was being able to clearly read his parent's minds, and they really believed this was all a normal and healthy process and that this was going to have a perfectly happy ending. Edward was convinced they were delusional. How could Veronica be in so much pain for this long and still survive?

"This is it," Carlisle announced, interrupting Edward's ongoing thoughts of what he would do if anything went wrong and there was any chance he could lose the love of his life.

"One more push, Veronica," Esme called out. "Edward you'd better get over here if you want to see your child being born."

Edward shook his head and remained rooted to the spot. He couldn't leave Veronica, not even if it meant he had to miss his child's entrance into the world. "Go," she gasped, attempting to turn loose of his hand. "You don't want to miss this." Another pain tore through her and Edward felt like he was the one being ripped apart. She closed her eyes tightly and drew in gasping breath as she bore down with every fiber of her being. He did not move…he would not leave her even for one instant. The agony she had suffered for hours now, in almost complete silence never once complaining, screaming or crying out, was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. Her bravery and determination to bring their child into this world had made him cherish her even more if that was possible, and if anything happened to her at the last minute, he knew he had to be ready to save her, even if it meant killing her first.

He heard a strange sound, a weak cry that did not even register in his tortured brain for a moment. Veronica collapsed back against the pillow and his panic nearly rendered him senseless until he realized she was smiling up at him.

"You have a son," Carlisle said proudly. A stronger cry rang out and Esme began to weep loudly as Carlisle gently placed the baby in the blanket she held in her arms.

Veronica's voice was weak with exhaustion when she whispered, "I told you so."

Edward stared at her in awe. She was looking up at him with her dark brown eyes filled with tears, yet, they were accompanied by a smile that seem to radiate a joy that he could not even begin to explain. It was only natural for him to lean down and kiss her trembling lips. "I have never loved you more than I do at this moment," he whispered back to her.

"It's 11:59," Carlisle announced. "He's a Thanksgiving baby and he's certainly giving us all something to be more than thankful for."

As he wiped a stray hair back from Veronica's perspiring forehead, Edward wondered if vampires could cry real tears, because he was certain his eyes were filled with a moisture he had not felt for over a hundred years. "I was already thankful, but now—"his voice broke and he couldn't finish.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Veronica nodded her head, "Yes," she answered for him.

Edward stared at her for a moment, still fearful of something tragic happening in this midnight hour. But, her cheeks were flushed a beautiful hue of pink and her tear-filled eyes had never been more filled with life. He nodded his head slowly and for the first time in hours, he allowed himself to turn lose of her hand. A trace of a smile rested on his lips as he walked the short distance to where his son laid in Esme's arms. His knees nearly buckled when he looked into the face of his newborn son. The baby was chubby and pink and beautiful…nothing like what he had expected to see. For months he had feared a half-breed vampire would be some sort of abomination or freak, but now, he realized that he couldn't have been more wrong. The amazing child wriggled in Esme's arms and let out an impatient cry. Edward blinked back the tears that he knew could only be imaginary, but if it was possible for him to cry real tears, they would be rolling down his face right now. This baby…a creation of he and Veronica's extraordinary love was the greatest joy he had ever known, and for the first time in his human life and in his vampire life, he understood what his true purpose was destined to be. He would never again doubt that there was a God, even for creatures such as himself.

"Edward?" Carlisle said as he handed him the long-handled scissors to cut the umbilical cord. Edward looked hesitantly towards the pulsating cord, worried for a second the blood it contained would be too much for him to handle, but it did not even faze him as he carefully cut the cord where Carlisle instructed. It was over in an instant and before he even realized it, Esme had the baby swaddled in the white blanket and was placing the bundle in his arms.

"Say hello to your daddy, little one," she said softly.

He was like holding a feather, Edward thought as he stared down at the miniature child in his arms. Esme had already wiped away the remains of the birth from his skin and he was staring up at his father with a quizzical expression on his tiny round face. Edward had believed he could never love anyone as much as he loved Veronica, but he had been wrong, he loved this child equally and he knew he would spend eternity showing both of them the extent of his boundless love.


	6. Chapter 6

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_**Visions of Sugar Plums and a Rendezvous with Eternity**_

Mason Edward Cullen sighed softly and pursed his tiny heart-shaped lips as he snuggled closer against his mother's breast. He had just finished an extremely large meal of her nourishing milk and with a full stomach and secure in his mother's arms, he did not have a care in the world. His long dark lashes fluttered slightly along the tops of his chubby cheeks. Edward smiled as he stared at the remarkable child who bore the name of his own human parents. It had been Veronica's idea, and he would be forever touched that she had chosen this special name for their son. Sometimes, even when he was staring directly at Mason like he was doing at this moment, Edward still had a hard time believing he was real. The strange sensation of warmth surged through his normally icy body; it was sensation he felt often now, ever since Mason's birth. It was almost as if the existence of this child had created an unachievable feat and brought life back to his undead vampire father.

Today was the day after the most perfect Christmas imaginable. Edward was certain no other family could have had a happier holiday than the one they had just spent with his family and Veronica's parents. For the past week, it had snowed non-stop, which meant no sun. The entire time his in-laws had been here to meet their new grandson and spend the Christmas holiday with all of them had been gloriously gloomy and dark. They—the Cullens and the Blakes—had been able to carouse around the countryside and even into town just like other normal families. By the time Veronica's parents left for the airport a short time ago, there was absolutely nothing that would have caused them to suspect Edward and his entire family were anything other than normal.

Edward sat on the sofa in their cozy mountain cabin and watched his wife and baby sleeping peacefully in the large rocking chair Alice had found at a local antique store. The twinkling lights on the Christmas tree he and his brothers had cut from the forest behind the house cast magical shades of red, green, blue and yellow across their angelic faces. The expression on Veronica's face was so content, Edward felt overwhelmed with emotions. For the past month he had been filled with an array of new emotions after watching her give birth to their son. Since the first moment he had laid eyes on her over six years ago, he had known she was a strong, brave, incredible woman. But his previous admiration of her did not even begin to compare with the intense awe and respect he had for her now. She had always believed their love could produce a miracle, even against all odds. And, her bravery and determination to bring this unbelievable marvel—their son—into this world induced such strong sense of sentiment in him that he couldn't even fathom it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her.

The child sleeping against her breast was equally as loved by his father. Edward was in awe of his very existence, and every expression or new sound he made, caused Edward to swell with abounding love and pride. Edward was certain there had never been a more intelligent baby. At barely four weeks old, he was already cooing and focusing intently on everything around him, which even Carlisle said was quite remarkable. Of course, Carlisle was also the most proud grandfather in the world. Still, Edward had no doubt their child was bound to be a prodigy…how could he not be with a teacher for a mom and a vampire for a father?

He thought back to just last Christmas. How much had their lives changed in the past year? Back then, his only goal in life was to make passionate love whenever possible to his gorgeous wife. If anyone had told him all these miraculous events would occur within a span of 12 months, he would have thought they were crazy. Less than a year ago, Veronica had been his entire world and she had given him everything he ever thought he would want or need, but then she had given him even more…she had gifted him with a son who was living, breathing proof that he was not just a cold hard shell of the human he had once been. As much as he tried to rationalize how this had happened, he had come to believe there had been a minuscule organism lurking inside of him, somehow surviving over a century in his lifeless body, and once combined with the indescribable chemistry he and Veronica created whenever they made love, that microscopic core of life had surged forward from its hidden recesses and produced this amazing child.

"Hey," Veronica whispered in a sleepy voice. "Have we been asleep long?" She smiled down at the baby lying against her chest.

"Awhile," Edward answered softy. "I was about to carry the two of you to bed." He crossed the short distance to where she sat in the rocking chair and putting his hands on the rocker's arms he leaned down and gently kissed Veronica's tempting lips. Without hesitation, she eagerly kissed him back. He felt the stirrings of passion in his loins and moaned inwardly. Carlisle said they should wait at least another week before resuming their love life. Edward intended to abide by everything Carlisle recommended because there was no way he wanted to hurt Veronica by trying to make love to her before she had healed completely from Mason's birth.

Veronica reached out and encircled his neck with one of her hands. "I can't wait until we can—"

Edward shook his head vigorously. "No…don't talk about it or I might not be able to control myself." A nervous chuckle escaped from him. "I can't wait either."

"Would you mind putting Mason in his crib?" Veronica asked, apparently in an effort to change the subject. She carefully lifted him from her chest and placed him into his father's waiting arms. The infant sighed contently again and placed his chubby check against his father's hard chest.

"Are you coming?" Edward inquired as he cradled his son against his body.

"Not yet. I need to talk to you about something."

He heard the strange tone in her voice. An odd sensation passed through him. He had not heard that serious tone for a long time—definitely not since before she had become pregnant with Mason. "I'll be right back," he mumbled. But, there was a part of him that wasn't sure he wanted to know what was on her mind at this moment.

As he carefully placed the sleeping baby down in his crib, one corner of Mason's tiny lips curled up slightly in a crooked grin as if he was dreaming about something mischievous. Much to Edward's disappointment, he was not able to hear Mason's thoughts – something else the child had in common with his mother. But now, as he watched his son smiling in his sleep, Edward realized Veronica's constant insistence that their son looked just like his father was true. Until this moment, Edward had been certain Mason looked more like his mother because of his dark hair and dark hued eyes, but now he could see the obvious resemblance quite clearly…other than the color of his eyes and hair, Mason Cullen was a mini copy of him, especially with his mouth curved in that crooked smile. A proud smile lit up Edward's face as he quietly exited the nursery, which his sister, Alice, had decorated delicate shades of blue and yellow.

Veronica was rocking slowly in the chair and staring into the flickering flames of the log burning in the fireplace. She looked deep in thought. Edward's feelings of dread deepened. The past few weeks had been so wonderful, and he wasn't ready for that to change. But, it was apparent by the expression on Veronica's face that she had something important to discuss with him. Edward drew in a deep breathless sigh, and moved to her side as he braced himself for something he was sure he would not want to hear.

Veronica's dark gaze moved from the fire and settled on his face. Edward saw her swallow hard. It felt like a hard knot had just formed in the pit of his stomach. She rose up from the chair and motioned for him to sit down. He did so without questioning her and was surprised when she settled back down into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist and she burrowed against his chest with her head resting in the crook of his neck. He drank in the heady smell of her hair, which was still slightly damp from the shower she had taken earlier. With the exception of sitting in this rocking chair, he had held her like this so many times throughout the years since they had met and married. They were a perfect fit, no matter what they were doing. But, even though they knew one another as well as two people could ever know one another, her strange behavior right now had him terrified as he waited for her to speak.

For a few minutes, they just rocked gently, holding one another in the quiet room. Only the crackling of the flames disturbed the silence. Normally, Edward would have only felt contentment and peace at a moment like this, but now, he felt like he was going to explode if she didn't say something soon. When, at last, she began to speak, he braced himself for the worst.

"I know I have no right to ask you for anything else after everything you've already given me, and even though Christmas is over, there is still one more Christmas present I want."

Edward forced a chuckle. "You know I would give you the world…all you have to do is ask."

Veronica nodded her head. "I've never doubted it. But, I know how much you've always wanted me to-to become like y-you," Veronica said in a trembling voice. "And, now you know why I-I wanted to wait. I can't explain how I knew we would have Mason, but I always believed it was possible." She drew in another quivering breath, but before she could speak again, Edward interrupted her.

"I know what you're going to say, and I was expecting it. I completely understand why you can't become a-a vampire until Mason is grown up and has turned. It really is okay, you don't have to explain anything to me. It's only natural you would want to be human as long as he is and that's –"

Veronica sat up and looked directly into his eyes. "No, that's not what I want—not at all."

"You don't? Well, what then?"

Veronica's gaze continued to drill into his as she said the words he had not been expecting to hear for a very, very long time. "I want to become a vampire now. I don't want to wait any longer."

Edward shook his head in a negative gesture. "I know you don't mean that."

"I've never been more serious. It's all I've thought about since Mason was born. While I was pregnant I believed I couldn't even think about being turned until Mason was grown and had become like you, but once he was here—actually from the very first moment I looked at him—I knew I had to be turned as soon as possible."

"I don't understand," Edward asked in a confused tone. His mind was spinning wildly. She had said she wanted this before, but had always changed her mind at the last minute. Those past times, however, she had never seemed as certain as she was now.

"There are too many things that could happen to him while he's a human," she began in a worried voice. "I want to be able to protect him in every way possible," she smiled slightly, "Just like you protect me."

"I can protect you both," Edward said softly. "You don't have to do this until you are really certain." He reached out and gently cupped her chin with his hand. She felt so warm, so full of life…as badly as he wanted her to join him for eternity; he couldn't let her make any rash decisions.

Veronica's eyes closed for a moment as a deep sigh shook through her. When she opened her eyes again, she once again looked straight at him. "I've never been more certain. I don't want to take any chances that something could happen to me and I wouldn't be here for him. I want to have every advantage possible to protect him until he joins us for eternity." Her voice grew more determined. "I can't put this off any longer, for Mason's sake or for yours. I finally realize what you have been worrying about with me all this time, and how many things could happen to prevent us from being together forever, and that's not a chance I'm willing to take." Her gaze continued to drill determinedly into Edward's as she added, "And, besides the danger involved, as Mason grows up for the next 15 or 20 years, I'll be growing older. By the time he becomes a vampire I'll be nearly 50. I refuse to be middle aged while you're still young and perfect. I just refuse to wait any longer."

Edward stared at her while becoming more and more convinced that she really was serious this time. He had been so certain she would want to remain human as long as Mason was human that it was beyond his comprehension to think she wanted to do the exact opposite. Yet, he had to agree, as a vampire she could protect their son in ways she never could as a human, and as much as might want to, he knew there would be times when he couldn't be with them…like when he had to hunt. If she were a vampire, they could take turns hunting and Mason would have the added protection they could each offer him all the times.

"Are you really—"

"I've never been more certain of anything…never!"

The forceful tone of her voice and her determined expression was different from anything he had ever seen or heard from her before. He nodded his head slowly without looking away from her intense gaze. "When?"

"New Years Eve."

Edward swallowed hard. "Five days? Have you—"

"Yes," she interrupted again. "It will be the beginning of a new year and a new life…the beginning of our eternity."

She reached up and laid her warm palm against his cheek. Even sitting down, and with limbs as hard as rock, Edward was sure he felt his legs quiver. Her touch was like a jolt of fire to his lifeless being and his always hard penis felt engorged with desire again. He tried to readjust the weight of her body from the protruding member, but there was no escaping they way she made him feel. By the flickering glint in her eyes, he knew she wanted him just as badly. In five days, he would make love to her in a way neither of them had ever known…a thought that made his entire body shiver with anticipation!

He cleared his throat loudly and the sound resonated through the permeating silence. "We have a lot of plans to make in the next five days, such as where this will happen, what is the safest way, what will we do with Mason until the transformation is complete, there's just so much to think about."

Veronica smiled softly as her dark gaze continued to stare into his eyes. "You merely need to pick the place. Your parents and I have worked out all the other details."

"W-What? You've b-been discussing this with Esme and Carlisle?" Edward could not hide his surprise. No one had given him any clue that she had been thinking about this before tonight. "But when? Your parent's were here for over a week?"

Veronica shrugged. "Well, remember I spent the first several days with your parents after Mason's birth so that Carlisle could make sure we were both alright and you went hunting and shopping and—"

"Whoa!" Edward cut in. "You talked to them about this right after Mason was born?"

Veronica glanced towards the nursery door where their child was sleeping and shrugged again. "The moment I saw him, I knew what I needed to do, and I haven't changed my mind. I've only grown more determined that this needs to happen soon. Carlisle suggested I wait at least a month, so that I could breastfeed Mason and bond with him in the normal way." She drew in a heavy sigh, adding, "Carlisle also assured me Mason will never notice the difference in me, but my feelings of love and protection toward Mason will only increase." A nervous chortle escaped from her. "I just can't imagine I could love him, or you, even more than I already do."

Edward carefully studied her face as she spoke. He had never found the words to explain the depth of his love for her, and now for their child, but soon she would understand that there was no way human sentiment could even begin to compare to the intensity of vampire emotions. As surprised as he was by this unexpected turn of events, which was the exact opposite of what he had expected from her, he couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement. Once she was a vampire they would enter in an entire new realm of passion and eternal love. There would be no fear that he could hurt her or lose her to human illnesses or accidents. Everyday would be a new adventure as they discovered how to pleasure one another without any inhibitions or restraint.

He stared at her face, looking for any sign that she was not certain about this decision. There would be no turning back if she went through with the change, and he never wanted her to regret this irreversible event. Eternity was a long time to harbor regrets. In the shimmer of her dark coffee-hued gaze, he could see a sense of excitement and anticipation. There was not a trace of indecision on her beautiful face. The image of what she would look like in 5 days flickered through his mind. She would be even more ravishing than she was at this moment. Her delicate skin would shimmer like diamonds in the sun, and although he had always loved her flashing dark eyes, he had no doubt that she would be a stunning seductress with golden pupils surrounded by her long raven eyelashes. It was actually hard for him to image that she could be more dazzling to him that she had always been, but he knew that as a vampire, all of her striking human features would be magnified and enhanced. His penis throbbed against the material of his jeans as he fought to control his escalating desire.

Veronica's lips parted slightly as if she was expecting him to kiss her, and it would be a normal reaction because he always wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to feel himself inside of her, but at this instant he could not trust himself to move. He was overcome with the unparalleled images of how he would make love to her when he no longer had to fear hurting or even killing her fragile human body. There would be no holding back and that thought was pushing his self-control to the very end of its limits.

"Edward?" Veronica asked softly. "You look so strange right now. Have you changed your mind about turning me? I was certain you would be so happy about this."

"You-You have no idea how h-happy I am right now, Veronica," Edward stammered. A crooked smile curved one corner of his mouth…forever would start in five days.


	7. Chapter 7 Pt 1

ETERNAL SUNSET

The Edward and Veronica Fantasies

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN – PART ONE**_

_**A Date with Destiny**_

Veronica readjusted the low cut neckline, but it was a wasted effort. She had asked Alice to find her the sexiest dress possible for the big event tonight, and apparently, Alice thought exposing a serious amount of cleavage was sexy. But, to her credit, Veronica had to admit that Alice's choice of dress accented her most impressive feature since giving birth to Mason. In the past five and a half weeks, Veronica had managed to lose nearly all of her pregnancy weight; her stomach was once again flat, and her hips were already trim enough to fit back into her pre-baby jeans. Breast-feeding Mason, however, had enhanced her breasts to impressive proportions and Veronica was hoping she would not lose this new asset once she became immortal.

She smoothed the delicate black silk material over her taut stomach and straightened the thin delicate rhinestone spaghetti straps that adorned her shoulders. Besides being cut into a deep v neckline that plunged to the center of her full cleavage, the form-fitting knee-length evening dress was accented with a slit along the right-hand side that exposed Veronica's leg almost to the top of her thigh. Alice had also brought her sheer black hose and black silk stiletto heels that made Veronica feel like she was teetering on the edge of a precipice. With a couple of strategically placed hair pins, Alice had pulled most of her long hair into a loose messy bun, leaving long tendrils of hair trailing around her face, shoulders and down her back. She had suggested to Alice that it looked like she had just rolled out of bed and had forgotten to do her hair, but Alice just laughed and told her to leave it alone…it was the desired effect they were going for. But, in spite of the wild hairdo, uncomfortable hooker heels and revealing dress, Veronica had never felt sexier. She couldn't wait for her husband to see her on this last night of her human life.

A low whistle distracted Veronica's attention away from her voluminous image and she turned away from the mirror to gaze at her dangerously handsome husband. He was wearing his sexy black Stetson and long black duster. Her loins ached with nothing more than the mere sight of him. Unfortunately, she had not seen much of him the past couple of days as he had been busy making secretive preparations for their life-changing date tonight. Earlier, he had left Alice and Veronica getting ready for tonight while he had taken Mason to spend the next few days with his grandparents.

Now, he stood inside the doorway of their bedroom staring at her with his mouth gaping open and a look of raw passion flashing from his golden gaze. Veronica held her arms out and twirled slowly around so that he could glimpse the entire outfit. When she had made a complete turn and stopped, Edward was standing only inches away from her. He looked like he was trying to speak, but no sound was coming out of his mouth.

"Do I look so awful that you're speechless?"

A gasp was his reply. "On the contrary, darlin'." He shook his head slowly, adding, "I have never seen you look more ravishing, and I didn't think that was possible. I'm speechless, all right. But, only because there are no words worthy to describe the vision of incredible beauty standing here before me."

Veronica felt a heated blush rush through her face. His reaction was even more than she had hoped for, but his next action, left her more than a little confused!

"But, just wait until I see Alice!" He said shaking his head from side to side. "I bet she's having one Hell of a laugh right now."

"Wh—"

Edward began to snicker and cut Veronica off. "As much as I hate to say this, you can't wear that 'do me now' dress tonight."

"But…why?" Veronica drew her brows together in a heavy frown. Although, she had no idea what Edward had planned for tonight, she had assumed they would be staying home for this important event, since it hardly seemed like something they should do at the local Holiday Inn. "I realize I'm a bit overdressed, but this is one of the most important nights of my life. I wanted your last image of me as a human to be special."

A suggestive smile curved his lips; Veronica's knees felt weak and shaky and her insides quivered even more. Would he still have that effect on her once she was an immortal? she wondered.

"Oh darlin', I am going to carry this incredible image of the way you look right now with me forever, and trust me, you have never looked more beautiful. Maybe that's why Alice did this even though she knew what I have planned. Regrettably, you will have to take off that sexy dress," his golden gaze devoured her overflowing cleavage for a moment, before he added in a weaker sounding tone, "For what I have planned for tonight."

"I have to be naked when you change me?" she gasped. "Well, actually, I expected that considering where you have to bite—"

Edward's sudden burst of laughter echoed across the room. "I would prefer you naked twenty-four seven, babe, but that's not the reason," he said through his humor. "Again…trust me; you will be naked before this night is over."

Veronica's pout deepened. "You're sure saying trust me a lot. Makes me kind of nervous. Just what do you have planned for tonight? I mean, how and where are you going to do it?"

Another chuckle escaped from Edward. "Trust me; you are going to be pleased." He grasped her gently and turned her back around so that she was facing the mirror again as he leaned down and tenderly kissed the exposed skin along her shoulder, while letting his gaze brazenly caress her as he stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Veronica's entire body erupted into flames as he glacier lips touched her skin. Her gaze locked with his in the mirror. All her questions about tonight were insignificant. She leaned her head back against his chest as his lips continued to kiss along the top of her shoulder. When his hands clasped a hold of her swollen breasts, she moaned with a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Briefly, she thought about her precious little Mason…today had been the last day her body would ever nurture him or keep him warm when she held him in her arms. Her body shook violently. She could not allow herself to dwell on those thoughts….keeping him safe and being with Edward forever was all that mattered.

"You're cold," Edward whispered against her ear as his lips nipped at her lobe. He began to pull away, but Veronica clasped his arms and kept him wrapped tightly against her.

"You've never believed me when I tell you I don't shiver because I'm cold. My body trembles merely from your touch because I always want you so desperately."

Edward turned her around and stared down at her. His expression was soft, filled with passion and love as he spoke. "You would tell me if you are having second thoughts, wouldn't you?"

Veronica swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. "I would—if I were having second thoughts," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Now take me to bed, Mr. Cullen, and turn me into an immortal."

With a longing glance at the bed, Edward sighed deeply. "Soon, darlin', soon." His smooth fingers began to slide the zipper down the back of her dress. Veronica shivered again and this time he did not ask her if she was cold.

Her fingers were trembling as she slid her hands down to the low slung waistband of his jeans. But as she started to undo the top snap, he pulled back. "No, only you right now."

Veronica did not have to ask him what he had in mind as she stepped back and sensuously began to slide the thin rhinestone straps down from her shoulders. Slowly, she began to ease the silky garment down over her hips until it dropped down around her shoes. Edward held his hand out; she laid her own hand in his as he helped her step away from the discarded dress. Wearing only a black plunge bra, lacy garter belt, a barely there lace thong and those sky-high heels, Veronica did not feel even an instant of modesty. The look on her husband's face was so filled with adoration that any insecurity she might have had about her body since giving birth was completely forgotten. She lived only for his love, and tonight she would gladly die for him, too.

Carefully, she released the back hook of the sexy plunge bra she wore and pulled it away from her breasts. They felt heavy with the burden of milk that had already accumulated since she had fed Mason before Edward had taken him to his parent's house. A supply of her breast milk had been pumped and frozen for Mason's feedings until he could be switched to formula in the coming weeks. The loss of never feeling his tiny mouth suckle from her breasts again made her feel queasy and sick, but she quickly regained her composure before Edward noticed. She chanced a quick nervous glance at his face, and drew in a shaky breath. He was watching her intently. Briefly, their gazes locked. Before he had a chance to say anything, she lifted one leg up and motioned for him to remove the high heel that was making her at least three and a half inches taller, but still several inches shorter than his towering six foot one inch frame.

A crooked smiled curled one corner of Edward's mouth as he reached down and slid the sexy shoe off her foot. Veronica lifted the other leg and he cocked one thick brow beneath the brim of his cowboy hat as he pulled the second shoe off and tossed it next to the first one on the floor beside her dress. He kneeled down on one knee and expertly unhooked the silk hose from the four tiny rings on the garter belt with such ease that Veronica didn't even have time to put her foot back down on the ground before he was sensuously rolling the delicate silk hose down her thigh, past her knee and ankle, then over her brightly painted red toenails; another idea of her mischievous sister-in-law. He quickly removed the other hose in the same erotic manner. When she was left with nothing but the tiny lace thongs on, Edward surprised her by not making any attempt to remove them.

Veronica stood rooted to the spot as her husband walked to the closet and emerged with a pair of jeans, a heavy black sweater and—horror of horrors—the bulky red snowsuit she hated with a passion. "What the Hell?" she gasped. She glanced down at the beautiful dress and drop-dead sexy heels scattered at her feet.

"This is how Alice was supposed to prepare you for tonight," he said with roll of his eyes. "But, don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not disappointed in how you looked in that dress, or especially how you look right now."

Suddenly Veronica felt self-conscious and she crossed her arms over her breasts. She was growing more confused by the minute, and both Alice and Edward had some serious explaining to do. "I thought we were going to…" she glanced at the bed and shrugged.

"Oh, we are definitely going to do that, but not here." He held the sweater and jeans out to her. "Tonight requires something special."

Years of having her amazing husband plan special events and surprises for her, suddenly made her more than a little anxious to discover his plans for this most special of all nights. Her hands trembled—this time with excitement—as she grabbed the clothes he held out to her and began to put them on. Edward gathered up heavy woolen socks, snow boots and gloves for her while she continued to grow more exuberant with each passing second. Even dressed in the ugly snowsuit did not douse her enthusiasm as she clomped outside on the cold wintry night. Edward pulled her by the hand to the side of the cabin.

The moon on this New Year's Eve was less than half full, and cast a dim glow on the glittering white snow. It was, however, enough light for Veronica to make out the shape of the snowmobile Edward had bought a couple years ago for them to play around with in the wintertime. They rarely rode it, however, because except for the occasions when she wanted to snowshoe or cross-country ski for exercise, it was usually easier for him to carry her in his arms whenever they explored the forest in the winter. Plus, he could travel through the dense trees much faster than the man-made machine. But now, he apparently thought this special occasion required riding the machine somewhere tonight.

He bowed slightly, and tipped his black cowboy hat in a gallant manner with his forefinger. "Your chariot, my lady."

Veronica's heart swelled with love for him, as it always did when he said or did something that reminded her of the era he was raised in over a hundred years ago. It was a time when chivalry still existed, and even after all this time, those customs and manners were still a part of him.

Holding his hand out to her, he helped her climb onto the seat, and then climbed in front of her to start the machine. It roared to life and Veronica felt as if her heart just rose up to her throat as he gassed the throttle and they soared into the black forest of trees behind their cabin. Her fear of what lay ahead was equal to her excitement of reaching this new destination. Nothing—she realized—would ever be the same when they returned to their cozy little mountain cabin.

She tightened her hold around Edward's waist as the snowmobile flew through the ghostly shapes of the towering trees. Her human eyesight would not be able to negotiate this non-existent trail, but his keen eyes had no problem seeing every bush, tree or protruding rock, and in no time they had exited out of the heavy forest and were cruising through an open meadow at the base of a vast area known as the Mount Zirkel Wilderness. It was a sprawling wilderness area boasting numerous river valleys and beautiful high mountain lakes filled with rainbow and brook trout. Edward had told Veronica these hidden lakes and rivers had existed here for the past 15,000 years. Every time they came here, she felt as if they had traveled back in time. Nothing had changed here for thousands of years, but it seemed so fitting that he had chosen this place to change her.

Although her eyes had adjusted to the dim moonlight as much as humanly possible, it was still hard for Veronica to make out where Edward was headed. Normally, she would have been scared to death to be up here in the dark of night. But, with Edward at her side, she knew there was very little to fear. Besides, something magical seemed to hang in the night air and riding through the glistening snow with nothing more than the headlight on the snowmobile to lead their way in this untamed wilderness made it feel even more mysterious and enchanting. Veronica's excitement over what her dashing husband must have planned for tonight was making her heady and by the time Edward began to slow the machine down and come to a complete halt, she felt as if she was going to burst apart with her building anticipation.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to see where they were, but without the light from the snowmobile, she could only see dark shadows from the trees and expanses of white snow. Edward lifted her from the machine and clasped her hand as he began to lead her towards some unknown destination. She could barely catch her breath, but it wasn't from the cold air blasting against her face. It was a mixture of exhilaration and fright.

"Remember how I wanted us to camp up here in a snow cave?" Edward asked, breaking the silence of the night.

Veronica shivered involuntarily. "Yes, and remember how I wouldn't do it because I was afraid of freezing to death?"

Edward chuckled. "The cold won't be a problem soon."

They were walking up a small incline and Veronica could make out some sort of odd structure protruding from the snow bank. "Is that—did you build a snow cave for us?" She scrunched up her nose as a crushing sense of disappointment overcame her previous excitement.

They stopped before the mound that was approximately as tall as Veronica. "Well, Emmett, Jasper and I built it. And, I think you are going to be impressed." He pulled back a heavy white blanket and revealed a long tunnel that was dimly light from some interior light.

Veronica stared into the snow-packed structure, growing more nervous than impressed. The idea of being in a snow cave was not even a little bit appealing and it certainly was not where she had envisioned her transformation taking place. "I don't know about this, Edward?"

"Trust me," Edward chuckled. "This is going to be perfect." He bent down and pulled her into the tunnel the tunnel with him.

Veronica knew she could trust him, but it was becoming very irritating that he felt the need to keep saying it. The tunnel was not very long and soon opened into a room bigger than she could have ever imagined a snow cave could be. It was tall enough for Edward to stand upright and big enough for an enormous mattress and pile of furry white blankets to occupy one half of the room. On the other side, staggered heights of snow were carved into the frozen walls to make shelves that held flickering tapered white candles. White silk roses in tall milky white vases were statically placed on snow-built tables and shelves. Even the floor was covered with a shaggy white rug. The interior felt warm and welcoming, and the effect of all the white décor and dancing flames from the candles against the icy white snow was breathtaking. Veronica could do no more than gasp and look around in awe!

"Will it do?"

"Oh," Veronica sighed. "It's absolutely perfect." She turned back to her husband and giggled! "I should have trusted you!" She tugged off her hat and gloves and tossed them to the side of the rug.

Edward's sly grin curled one corner of his lips as he removed his hat and long duster. "Let's get you out of that suit that you despise so much. Later, we'll burn it to celebrate the fact that you will never need to wear it again." He pulled her to the center of the rug and helped her remove the heavy boots and socks from her feet.

The deep shag of the rug felt strange to her bare feet. It was oddly warm, when she was expecting it to feel cold. An icy chill shot through Veronica…this was really it! But, was she really ready to do this? Mason's sweet little face flashed before her eyes. Could she really be the mother he would need for the next 15 or 20 years if she was no longer human? She began to shake uncontrollably and this time she could not hide it from Edward. He had her wrapped in one of the heavy wool blankets before she realized that he had even left her side.

"Are you cold, or are you having second thoughts?" he asked in a soft voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her up against him. "I will understand if you don't want to do this. Please, don't feel you have to go through with it if you're not one hundred percent positive."

Veronica forced back the tears she could feel teetering in the corners of her eyes. She had been so sure she was ready. Edward's silence as he waited for her reply tore at her heart. There was no doubt he would understand…he always did. Clearing her throat loudly, she pulled away from Edward's loving embrace, but did not look up at him. She couldn't bear seeing the pain she knew would be in his face with her indecision.

"So," she cleared her throat again. "Carlisle said you would have something for me…you know…to dull the pain when you—you bi-bite me." She glanced anxiously around the glowing interior of the snow cave. Beside the bed was a low square table made of snow. On top of it sat a pill bottle, a long-stemmed champagne flute and a bottle of her favorite champagne. Everything was ready. Was she?

Edward cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him. She could feel her lips trembling as she let her gaze meet with his. "No, you are not ready."

She nodded her head firmly and backed away from him as she began unzipping the front of the clunky snow suit and pulled it away from her body. "You can't read my mind, remember?" She tossed the heavy suit towards the front of the tunnel that lead from the cave. "I will never wear that ugly thing again." Turning back to her husband, she motioned towards the little table. "I'm gonna need that now."

His head shook from side to side as if he didn't believe her suddenly mood reversal. "No," he repeated.

Veronica walked to the table and picked up the bottle; it had already been opened, so she started to pour the champagne into the delicate flute, Edward's hand removed the bottle from her hand. She glanced up at him and let her expression be his reassurance. A tender grin curved his mouth. He always understood her. Words were not even necessary. Holding the glass up, she allowed him to finish pouring the liquid into the glass until it was nearly overflowing. She raised the glass up in the air and drew in a deep breath. "To our love, our son, and eternity." Carefully, she lowered the glass to her lips and let the sweet liquid flow into her mouth. Her dry tongue and throat welcomed the moisture as she drained the glass in several swallows. She put the glass down on the little table again and looked back up at her husband's shocked face. Sipping champagne was her preferred method, but she was tired of wasting time.

"Now, how many times do I have to ask you to take me to bed, Mr. Cullen, and make me an immortal?"

In the dim flickering light, his golden gaze glowed like sparkling topaz as he moved forward and pulled her into his arms again. His lips sought her mouth without hesitation as his nimble fingers began unsnapping her jeans. Their tongues mingled and entwined for a moment longer until he leaned back and began to pull her black sweater over her head, while she kicked the jeans from her body. As she rose her head back up, the champagne she had just gulped caused her head to spin and if not for Edward sweeping her into his arms at exactly the right time, she might have toppled over. For a moment after he placed her in the middle of the thick pile of white furry blankets, her head continued to spin. He began to kiss her stomach, working his way upward until his mouth latched around one heaving breast. Veronica could not stop the cry of pain that escaped from her when in his passion he forgot how tender her milk-filled breasts were since Mason's birth. He stopped immediately.

"Sorry," he gasped. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I know how tender they are...I shouldn't have gotten so carried away—not yet, anyway."

In spite of the pain, she had to worry when she glimpsed the stricken look on Edward's face. If what Carlisle had told her about the pain involved in being bitten was true, how was her sensitive husband ever going to be able to do it?

"Just give me one of those pain pills," she demanded before Edward had too much time to think about it. She sat up when Edward rose up to grab the pill bottle. As he opened the cap and dumped out one of the large oval pills, she refilled the glass with champagne. She had always loved champagne…this might be one thing she would miss once she was a vampire. A trace of a smile touched her lips at that thought as she grabbed the pill from Edward and washed it down with the clear brew. As he started to replace the cap on the bottle, she reached up and grabbed his hand. "One more," she ordered again. Her breasts were hurting worse by the moment as the milk in them grew heavier, and the one Edward had unintentionally clasped in his passionate zeal was throbbing so much it was making her nearly incoherent. She just wanted the pain over with so that she could embark on the rest of the journey that would bind her to her soul-mate forever.

A deep frown drew his thick auburn brows together. "These are strong. That could be dangerous."

Veronica began to chuckle. "Really Edward?"

His frown deepened for an instant until her meaning became clear to him. He shrugged and a sheepish smile curved his lips. "Yeah, I don't suppose taking too many pain pills at this stage of the game is really going to matter, is it?" He dumped two more of the huge pills out of the bottle and held them out to her.

Without hesitation, Veronica gulped them down with the rest of the liquor in her glass. Whatever type of medication Carlisle had provided for this event had an almost immediate effect. The pain in her breasts was dulled and then gone completely. The champagne had mellowed the intense anxiety she was feeling about Mason, and within a matter of minutes, the little snow cave suddenly felt as hot as a tropical beach in July. She looked up at the worried face of her husband and hoped the look on her face would ease his pain. Never, in all the years since she had known this incredible immoral had she wanted him as much as she wanted him at this moment. Her entire body was aflame with lustful needs that only this man—this vampire—could satisfy.

Since he was wearing his usual western attire, his pale blue shirt had snap enclosures down the front. Veronica reached up and grabbed the bottom of the shirt yanking the front of it open. She drank in the beauty of his perfect torso, and the way a thin line of hair ran down his stomach and disappeared into his low slung waistband. Her fingers ached to hold the prize she knew was at the end of that trail. She clasped a hold of his waistband and pulled the brass buttons away from the buttonholes. His rock-hard penis was released from the tight enclosure as she began to push the jeans down his slender hips. She heard him moan as her lips encircled his unyielding rod, and even though it was not possible for her to feel anything other than his cold stone-like penis as her tongue tantalized him and her mouth sucked valiantly, she could tell by his reaction that he was obviously feeling so much more.

He ran his long fingers through her hair releasing the pins Alice had used to hold her hair in place. The long mass of hair tumbled down around her bare shoulders. His hands moved with her head as she sucked on his icy manhood and he moaned with ecstasy with nearly every movement. His taste was like nothing Veronica had ever known and each time she had done this erotic act to him she had always tried to associate this wondrous taste to something familiar and the only thing that even came close was the delectable sweetness of sugar.

When Veronica had to stop for just an instant to catch her breath, Edward pulled away and pushed her back onto the soft mattress. Veronica looked up at his face and gasped inwardly. She had seen him in the throes of passion too many times to count, but the expression on his face now was like nothing she had ever known. His normally golden gaze was so dark his pupils looked ebony and his lips were a dark crimson shade. They seemed fuller…plumper, almost as if they were swollen, and they were parted slightly revealing his teeth, which were glistening like shimmering icicles. If she had not been so drugged from the champagne and pain pills, she might have been terrified, but now, she was excited beyond words.

Edward reached down and with one swift movement, he ripped apart the thin band that held her lacy thongs together and tossed the tiny garment away. His raven gaze thirstily drank in her entire body for just an instant before he lowered himself down upon her. Veronica shivered as his cold body contacted with her sweating skin. His swollen lips kissed the soft skin at the side of her neck and she shivered more violently. His mouth moved lower, to the crevice between her engorged breasts, and then to each of her breasts…he drank of the sweet milk that overflowed from them, and then moved lower, showering her abdomen with urgent kisses until he had reached the core of her womanhood. He cupped her buttocks and raised her hips up as his frosty tongue dove deep into her moist womanly crevice. Veronica cried out in delirious joy. He had always been so guarded when he had performed this act of passion in the past because he was afraid of losing control, but now he was not holding back.

As his tongue tantalized and swathed her clitoris with unrestrained devotion. Veronica experienced indescribable contracting sensations she had never felt before, and combined with her alcohol and drug-induced state of mind, they made her feel as if her body was about to burst apart. As freezing as his tongue was in her fiery fissure, he was creating a wildfire that raged out of control in her body. She was drenched in sweat and felt as if she had just ascended the impossible summit…a summit so high that no mere human had ever scaled to such a state of rapture.

Lost to this glorious bliss, Veronica was not even aware that his tongue was no longer inside of her until her joy turned to blinding pain. The fire of passion was now an inferno of anguish as Edward's teeth sunk deeper into the main artery at the top of her thigh. Even the strong pain pills could not ease the mounting agony as Veronica struggled to comprehend that this was really happening. She couldn't breath, her heart felt like it was bursting from her chest, and she could feel the blood in her veins congealing as if it was turning into a hard unmoving mass. Her mouth opened with a silent scream, and then, her human world went dark.


	8. Chapter 7 Pt 2

_**ETERNAL SUNSET**_

_**The Edward and Veronica Fantasies**_

By Veronica Blake

Based on the character, Edward Cullen, created by Stephanie Meyers.

No copyright infringement intended.

_**CHAPTER SEVEN – PART TWO**_

_**A Date with Destiny**_

Veronica attempted to open her eyelids, but they refused to separate. They felt like they had been super glued together. She tried to open her mouth, but her tongue was heavy and hard and her lips would not pry apart. Panic rose up in her unmoving breast. But then, she felt the most soothing touch. It was a touch she would know even if she was paralyzed and numb….it was his loving touch.

The sweetest sounding voice piercing her ears; it sounded like soft music from a symphony…it was his voice. Her icy body felt encompassed in warmth and love.

"It's going to be okay, babe." His hand rested gently on her forehead. "Just be patient for a few more minutes and you will be able to wake up fully."

His voice, so reassuring and soft, banished all her fears. Patience would be easy now that she knew they had forever. Slowly, the heavy sensation began to leave her body and her tongue felt like it was able to move in her mouth again. "A-Am I-I—"

"Yes," he replied before she was able to finish.

"How l-long?"

"About twelve hours."

It was New Year's Day. Everything was new today. But, the tone of Edward's voice was indistinguishable. Was he happy or regretful? It was suddenly imperative for her to see his face. She forced her lids to pry apart. The white interior of the cave was blinding and she had to blink several times to clear her vision. But, then she saw him. If heaven existed for undead souls then she was glimpsing a God-like creature. From the first moment she had seen him in her classroom over six years ago, she had been stunned by his beyond human beauty. But now, each of those incredibly handsome features were defined and magnified; his strong chiseled jaw line was accented by his sensuous sideburns, the regal nose was flawlessly curved above his full and perfectly shaped lips, his smooth porcelain skin was without a blemish, and his mass of tousled bronze-hued hair was glistening like shiny metal. His thick preciously shaped dark auburn eyebrows and the longest lashes imaginable shadowed luminous golden pupils that gazed at her with a look so filled with devotion and love that Veronica could only stare at him in awe. He was the epitome of a divine being. If she had ever had any doubts about this decision, they evaporated the instant she gazed into those hauntingly beautiful golden orbs.

"But, am I-I normal…you know…for a vampire?" Veronica finally managed to say when she was able to speak.

A chuckle escaped from Edward. "Yes, you are perfect…for a vampire. You are more than perfect." He held his hand out to her. "Are you thirsty?

As she reached up and placed her hand in his, his words made her vitally aware of the burning in her throat. With her other hand, she clutched desperately at her throat and stared at her husband in horror as the fire continued to grow throughout her entire body. This was the worst pain she had ever felt—a hundred times worse than giving birth to Mason several weeks ago. The thought of warm, pulsating human veins blurred her vision. She felt like she wanted to drain the entire human population of every drop of their blood. But, luckily, before she could think any more about doing that dastardly act, Edward was handing her a thermos.

"Here, drink this and it will be better. Whenever the urge to drink hits you, just tell me. There is plenty and you'll be drinking quite a lot of this until you learn how to control your thirst. Then, I can teach you how to hunt with me."

Veronica grabbed the thermos and pressed it against her lips, not caring what was in it. Immediately, she felt the warm, soothing liquid quench the raging fire in her throat. This was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted, yet, like nothing she could even begin to describe—not sweet or bitter—just perfect and she could actually feel it seeping into every pore of her skin and flooding through her frozen veins like a damn had just broken. There was no longer any pain, just a total sense of idyllic bliss.

"Welcome to eternity, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said. His voice was filled with excitement and Veronica was instantly overcome with desire.

She placed the empty thermos down on the little bedside table of snow. The champagne bottle and glass were still sitting there…simple reminders than only a short time ago she had been just a mere human. Unconsciously, she reached up to her face, wondering if she looked as different as she felt. Her skin felt smooth, but not hard like she had been expecting. Edward tenderly clasped her hand and she stared at their entwined hands in confusion. His hand no longer felt like icy marble; he felt oddly warm and his skin was not soft, but not rock hard either. After she had a moment to absorb these revelations, she was stunned to discover now that they were both vampires, he felt completely normal to her, and she probably felt the same way to him. She glanced up at his handsome countenance and smiled. "Eternity feels perfect," she whispered.

"Perfect, just like you, babe. There has never been a woman—mythical or human—who could compare to your beauty. I know I've said this before, but it has never been truer than it is at this moment…if I could breathe, you would take my breath away."

Veronica felt the sensation of tears fill her eyes, but when she reached up to wipe them away, there was no moisture. She wanted to tell him how beautiful he was to her new eyes, but there were no words to describe it. So she simply said the first thing that came to mind, "can we make love now?'."

"I thought you'd never ask, Veronica Cullen," Edward replied as the mischievous grin curled up one corner or his lip and cocked one thick brown up in a suggestive arch.

He climbed onto the bed with her and Veronica became aware that he was completely naked. How had she not noticed this until now? Then, she realized that although his body was magnificent, it had been his face—that incredible face and those smoldering eyes—that had dominated all of her attention when she had first woken up. Now, his long, lean body stretched out upon her with his full weight lying upon her. Holding himself up to keep from crushing her was no longer an issue. They melded together—for the first time—really together. He pressed her down into the soft fluffy mattress without the fear of hurting her in anyway.

Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched him tighter to her. His hard penis slipped inside of her without any assistance; its full length finally able to delve as deep as her body would allow. An animalistic sound emitted from her throat, and Veronica was once again amazed, this time by how much more enjoyable it felt to have him inside of her now, even though she had not thought that would have been possible just a few hours ago. Unlike her human body, this new and improved body could feel every minuscule sensation in spades and she was desperate to finally be able to pleasure him in the way he deserved to be loved. As he slowly began to move inside of her, his lips claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss that seemed to last for…well…eternity, since she no longer needed to pull away to catch her breath.

As their lips devoured one another and their tongues engaged in an erotic dance in their mouths, his hips pounded against hers, while she met each of his thrusts with equal enthusiasm. But, all at once, this seemed too normal, and she needed to experience more…all of the sensual delights her new body was capable of feeling. She pushed Edward's unsuspecting body away and rolled on top of him before he had a chance to react. Once on the top, she glanced down at his face; his surprised expression was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Executing your new vampire strength, I see," he chuckled. "I like it."

Veronica felt a sense of freedom as she positioned herself on top of his ramrod stiff penis and let her hips sink down until her body accepted all of him. His hands clasped her breasts; she stiffened for just an instant until she realized they were no longer swollen with milk or racked with pain from breastfeeding—a thought which immediately distracted her from the erotic activities they were involved in at this moment.

"I checked with Esme and Carlisle right before you woke up, and Mason is having a great time with grandma and grandpa."

"Can you read my-my mind now?" Veronica gasped.

Another chuckle escaped from Edward. "No, damn it. But, I do know you well enough by now to sense what is going on in that beautiful head of yours."

She smiled and emitted a breathless sigh. Mason would be all right, she sensed this with every one of her newly enhanced motherly instincts. Soon, she would hold him in her strong arms and protect him from all the bad things in this world until he was old enough to join them for eternity. But right now, she wanted to ravish her gorgeous husband it every way inhumanly possible.

With her immediate mission firmly in her mind, Veronica began to move slowly at first, letting her hips grind against his as they both began to move more and more frantically with each urgent thrust. She could not control the wild sensations that were surging through her body, making her delirious and excited beyond anything she had ever known. Each diminutive touch of their skin was like exploding sticks of dynamite and the feeling of having all of her man deep inside of her was creating such a feeling of uncontainable hunger that she was sure she would never be sated again.

In the abandonment of this wild passion, Veronica was not even aware when their exuberant activity threw them from the bed onto the soft rug on the floor. She was only aware of the inscribable sensations that were making her feel feral and free.

Edward had somehow reclaimed his position on top and was now on his knees, holding her against him with his strong hands cupping her buttocks. She sat atop of his thighs, letting him control both of them as if they were one. They moved like a finely tuned machine that was in high gear, never needing to stop to breathe or rest or refuel, only feeling the joy of sheer raw passion. Veronica threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. When she raised her head up again, she looked into the shimmering topaz gaze of her husband, and she knew he was experiencing the same feelings of bliss and liberating freedom that she was feeling. For so long he had lived with the fear that he would hurt her in some way because of his inhuman strength and he was especially concerned about doing harm to her when they made love. Now, he was finally able to enjoy love-making as much as she was…and now, there were no limits to the ways they could satisfy one another.

"I love you, darlin, more than you will ever know," Edward murmured. His fingers raked through her long tousled hair as he pulled her to him and brought his mouth down upon her lips in ravenous kiss.

Veronica wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and let his demanding kiss radiate through her body as he began to move inside of her again. They rolled together across the floor, entwined in a tight embrace until one of the walls of the snow cave stopped them. Veronica briefly thought about how in her human form, the icy hard wall would have been freezing and painful for her to lay against, but now, it was nothing more than a barrier and she felt nothing—neither warmth or cold—only its smooth surface against her back.

She felt herself being lifted up as Edward rose up to his feet; they were still molded intimately together when he pressed her up against the wall of the cave. With her legs wrapped around his hips, she met each of his ardent lunges with her own fervent movements. Her entire body felt like it was ascending the highest pinnacle…up…up…past any human experience she had known…and still farther upward until she was certain her body was soaring through the clouds—lost forever to these sumptuous feelings of love and desire.

And, then without warning, it was unexpectedly over.

It took Veronica a moment to realize what had happened until Edward's boisterous laughter brought her descending back to earth. They were surrounded by piles of snow. The darkening sky overhead was colored with the most vibrant sunset in streaks of pink and orange as the first day of this new year was fading into dusk. She blinked several times as she tried to focus on this sudden change of scenery. An instant ago they had been in the cave making zealous love, and now, here they were lying naked in a snow bank. "W-What—"

Edward sat up and reached out to grab Veronica's hand. "That was one Hell of an orgasm, babe," he said with a crooked smile.

"We—we knocked down the snow cave?" she asked incredulously. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. One entire side of the snow-packed cave was nothing more than a heap of snow and the cozy interior now looked completely out of place in this frozen wilderness.

"Oh," Veronica gasped. "We did." She glanced at Edward as she drew her dark brows together in a deep frown. "Will we always be this destructive?

As he pulled her into his arms, Edward sighed and said, "I hope so."

"But, what will happen to our home?" she gasped.

"Don't worry, darlin', there's a whole forest out there…I'll just keep rebuilding our little log cabin as needed."

Veronica glanced up at her husband's glorious face. In the setting sun, his skin looked like pale satin and his russet-hued hair was shimmering like dancing flames across his forehead. His eyes…those incredible golden eyes were filled with such a look of love that Veronica felt her stony knees buckle. Even with the strength she now had as a vampire, he could still make her feel weak with yearnings that only he could fulfill. What did it matter if they knocked down a few walls? They had a love that could build empires and would last for all eternity and beyond.

_**THE END**_


End file.
